It's A Crystal, Nothing More
by StarsGirlX
Summary: Fifteen years later Sarah is 30, living her life relativelt happily but one night her life is changed once more by the inhabitants of the Labyrinth. Beware, it's ridiculous. JS
1. Fifteen Years Later

**It's A Crystal, Nothing more.**

**I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters. This is just a work of my imagination based on the film by Jim Henson.** _After watching the film I decided to carry on the story for myself. I will update as quickly as I can write so please comment =D. Basic storyline: Fifteen years after rescuing her brother from the Goblin King Sarah is 30 and living her life as normally as is possible but one night her life is changed once more by the inhabitants of The Labyrinth...what else happens? Well you'll have to read it for yourself._

Sarah lay in the quiet darkness of her room. The only sound which disturbed the still air was her deep breathing and the soft hoot of an owl sitting in a tree near her window. Turning over in her sleep she groaned, clutching her pale lilac duvet cover closer to her. A seductive voice spoke to her as she revisited old memories through her dreams "It's a crystal, nothing more but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams." The tall Goblin King Jareth stood before her in his gorgeously bizarre clothes bargaining for her to give up on her little brother Toby. His mismatched eyes locked on her as he manipulated the crystal which was smoothly sliding around his hands. Sarah rolled over causing her long dark curls to spread across the pillows. Her dream changed and yet again the Goblin King was promising her whatever she wanted. Watching herself and Jareth from outside her body she heard her fifteen year old self declare "You have no power over me." Waking quickly with a gasp Sarah sat up and turned on her bedside light.

Rubbing her eyes she thought of the dream, or was it a nightmare, she had just experienced. Fifteen years had passed since her meeting with the menacing Jareth and yet she kept suddenly finding herself thinking of him. He appeared in her mind without warning spinning his crystals and grinning slyly, showing his slightly pointed teeth. Her heart gave a sudden jolt. Sliding out of bed Sarah opened her window and looked out into the cold night. Faint stars glowed at her from the heavens as a soft breeze caressed her face and softly pushed her dark curls away back from her shoulders. Breathing the air deeply she closed her eyes and let her mind wander freely.

At the age of fifteen she had been completely oblivious to the Goblin Kings feelings for her, something that she now regretted deeply. She had been so cruel. Opening her eyes she thought of what would have happened if she had accepted all which he had offered her, had allowed herself to love him. She had thought like this so many times before and of course right after the dreaming there was doubt. It could of course be possible that Jareth had just been trying to trick her in a final attempt to get her to surrender Toby. If that was the case what would have become of her then? Could she have trusted the infamous Goblin King? Closing the window she quickly strode across the room her feet making hardly any sound on the soft carpet. Pulling out a drawer in her dressing table she retrieved the old, well thumbed book "The Labyrinth" and returned to the comfort of her large double bed with it clasped in her hand.

Completely immersed in the book for an hour Sarah glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. It was two in the morning yet Sarah felt wide awake. Looking across the room she could see herself reflected in her full length mirror. A long time ago she had been able to speak into the mirror, ask for help and she would be able to talk with friends she had made in the Labyrinth but then on her sixteenth birthday it had stopped and they had become no more that distant memories. Setting the book aside Sarah crawled down to the end of her bed to see more clearly.

"I doubt Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus or any of the others would even recognise me now." She whispered to her reflection. Though she would never say so herself she had grown more and more beautiful as the years had passed. Sarah's pale, elvish face was a contrast to her hair which was long, thick and a beautiful dark chestnut brown. Her green eyes hadn't changed from their original sparkling blue/green but over the years had acquired a glimmer in them which could be interpreted as both wit and wisdom. Her body had matured of course but she was still slender and had enviable curves in certain places. Viewed as a whole she wasn't perfect but she was certainly close to it.

"Hoggle I need you." she whispered into the mirror. No reply. "Hoggle I need you! Can you hear me?" she called louder and yet no face appeared. A tear leaked from Sarah's eye as her vision blurred so she could hardly see her reflection anymore. Overcome with her emotions she sobbed openly pulling her pyjama sleeves over her hands and pressing her eyes into the soft fabric. After a while her tears ran dry and she grew annoyed with herself. "Honestly Sarah" she berated herself "After 15 years of moving on with your life you drag yourself back to square one. And now you're talking to yourself! You're crazy!" smiling sadly to herself at her own foolishness she looked once again into her mirror as it occurred to her that there was something she was yet to try.

Clearing her throat she straightened her hair and wiped her tear stained face. "Jareth" she called softly, hesitantly. Nothing happened. "Jareth?" she croaked louder whishing with all her heart that the terrible yet beautiful Goblin King would appear. The only reflection she could see was her lonely figure sitting on the over large bed crying like a child. Crawling under the duvet she reached out, clicked off her lamp, closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Yet while her mind once more drifted into unconsciousness the mirror glowed so lightly that it was barely noticeable and the air grew slightly heavier with the feeling of magic.

_Wow first chapter done! Don't worry the next one is on its way very, very soon. I may even finish it tonight! Please comment, ask questions or request something to happen in the story I already have the basic outline but come up with something good and I'll put it in! Thanks for reading I promise Jareth will come into it very shortly._


	2. Checkmate

Chapter 2

_Well here it is: The Second Chapter! dramatic music plays I think I'm getting a bit too into this._

_WooHoo the document uploading thing is back in buisness! Enjoy! Chapter 3 is already a quarter finished._

_My HUGE thanks to hazlgrnLizzy and notwritten who were the first two people to review =D…and such nice reviews as well! As I said I will update this as quickly as possible! I was trying to write this last night but I fell asleep. This has taken an amazing number of hours to write but at least it's kept away the boredom. I keep getting emails saying people have added this to their favourites etc KEEP IT UP! I promise I will try my best to make this story worth your reading. **I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters.**_ _Anyway enough with my foolishness and on with the story!_

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut as the bright sunlight of the new day fell across her bed. "Stupid sun" She grumbled as she turned over and buried her head in her pillows "Stupid Thursday morning" her alarm clock rang shrilly until it was silenced by a hand emerging from the mass of bed clothes that was Sarah "Stupid alarm clock." Sliding out from her den of warmth and comfort Sarah stood and stretched, yawning as she looked out of her window at the street below. Few people were up and about at this time. A jogger sprinted past, an old lady pottered along the street and of course as always Mr Brime was tending his small garden in which he seemed to live. Moving away from the window she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Like every other room in the house it was perfectly clean without seeming formal and impersonal.

Taking her time showering and dressing Sarah thought about the events of the previous night and how she had foolishly called out when no one could possibly be there. _Must have been the huge amount of wine you managed to consume all by yourself last night _she thought to herself as she leaped onto the sofa in a surprising bound of energy and sat cross legged while eating the bagel she had grabbed from the kitchen. Picking up the remote she flicked from channel to channel on the television without really noticing what was on. Sarah rarely felt hung over unless she mixed drinks which then could have her spending an entire day in bed. _Your hormones are running wild old girl _she told herself while settling on watching the morning news.

Sarah lived alone in a decent sized flat. Living alone was her choice, she had always thought that the right man had just never come along but then again could anyone ever be the right man when compared to a Goblin King? She was no longer the innocent fifteen year old girl who had wished away Toby with barely a thought. At eighteen she had left home as soon as was possible to get away from her step mother Karen and all things familiar. Tasting freedom she had travelled, studied in various places and been spotted by a scouter who then found her an agent, several parts on the stage and occasional acting parts on television. Her life was exactly how she wanted it except the absence of a partner. Clicking off the television Sarah picked up the phone and dialled her agent's number which she knew as well as her own.

"Howard? its Sarah." Pausing to allow him to exclaim his delight, describe exactly what he was having for breakfast at that moment and enquire after her health all in one breath she entertained the thought of finding a new, less irritating agent but then cast the thought aside. Howard was like an old dog which you just didn't want to put down.

"I'm great Howard, thanks apart from the fact that I've been waiting for your call which never came yesterday."

Howard apologised profusely and another fifteen minutes were spent by Sarah listening to him rambling on about what he had been up to the day before and how his dog's vaccination had caused him to completely forget to ring her.

"Yes, yes Howard I'm sure Alfie enjoyed the visit to the vet deep down but there are more important matters I would like to discuss. Did I get it? Is there going to be a call back?" Sarah stood and started pacing up and down in excitement. She had auditioned for a huge part three days ago in a show whose name she could barely pronounce and was waiting on edge to see if she was to be accepted or not.

"A private meeting?" Her eyes widened in amazement "So it's just going to be the producer and me?" Sitting back down on the sofa her eyes narrowed suspiciously "Listen Harold if this is something dodgy you can count me out I am not going to do anything weird just for a part in this show which I have personally never heard of." It took fifteen minutes for Harold to reassure her by which time Sarah had eaten another bagel and now felt vaguely sick. It then another ten minutes for him to get him excited about the meeting and what it could mean for her career. Saying goodbye at long last Sarah put down the phone and turned off the television.

Sarah swore to herself as she once again picked up the phone and dialled. "Harold? Sarah again. Yes... Uh huh... Right... Well I wanted to ask... sure Alfie recognises different voices... Well I can't really go into it..." Tapping her nails on her bottom lip impatiently she held the receiver away from her ear and sighed. The continuous voice paused for a moment and Sarah took the opportunity "How formal is the meeting? What should I wear? Where am I meeting him? What time?" The only way to get around Harold's mindless chatter was to bombard him with questions.

"Very informal was what he said but you need to make a good impression. Wear something gorgeous but simple darling. 7.00 outside Luigi's where I assume you will be going for a drink. The man was very precise about where to meet you, most probably so he would be able to find you. Very busy there you know, very easy to get lost completely, in fact I remember a time..." cutting across what Sarah was sure to be another long and tedious story Sarah said quickly "Sorry where exactly did he say I was to meet him?" Sarah stood and walked over the window pulling aside the curtain and peering out.

"He only rang this morning. I personally thought that you hadn't got the part. Next to the steps opposite Luigi's, you know the ones I'm sure you've been there quite a few times with your glamorous friends." Rolling her eyes Sarah drew back the curtains completely holding the phone between her shoulder and the side of her face. "Yes a couple of times Howard but mostly with you remember?" she could practically hear him beaming with delight down the phone at her remembering them having drinks there to discuss past or future auditions.

"I really have got to go now but one more thing Howard what's this guy's name? Are there any clues to help me recognise him in the crowd that's always in the square around that time?" Picking up a pad and a pencil she quickly scribbled down the details of the time and place of their meeting and the man's name in her stylishly messy handwriting. Hanging up the phone after a prolonged goodbye to her agent she glanced at the clock and gasped. Where had the morning gone? It was already quarter to twelve.

Pulling on a pair of brown, flat heeled suede boots that almost came up to her knees she checked her reflection in the hall mirror. _Looking as insane as ever _she thought to herself as she pushed up the sleeves of her moss green sweater and surveyed her jeans and boots critically. _You look like a female Robin Hood. _Hurriedly she clipped her simple silver watch around her wrist and ran her fingers through her long dark curls clipping some of the strands back from her face with a simple silver clip and leaving the rest to spill down her back in a dark waterfall.

Once outside in the street she was greeted my Mr Brime as she was every morning as she stepped out her front door. "Morning Miss Sarah" he called to her waving a gloved hand which was covered in soil. Sara could never quite work out why he called her "Miss Sarah" but put it down to him being a little insane. "Morning Mr Brime your garden looks beautiful this morning." Striding along the street she was greeted by quite a few people. Sarah loved this neighbourhood. Although it wasn't far from the hustle and bustle of the city it had the feel of a quiet country town where all the neighbours knew each other and you could leave your door unlocked. Of course Sarah didn't leave her door unlocked as although it may feel like a country town they were close to the centre of the city.

Slipping into the bakery she inspected the sandwiches on display. If you left it too late all the good ones would be gone. The chicken salad was her favourite but it seemed that someone had got there before her. The bakery was very popular and famous for its delicious sandwiches at lunch time. Choosing a simple ham roll Sarah went to the counter and enjoyed a quick chat with the woman serving her, holding the paper bag containing her lunch she walked back to her apartment enjoying the feel of the sun on her way.

As well as being an actress Sarah had many other hobbies. One in particular was chess. The local park had quite a number of chess tables and one of her favourite things to do was to go there and play against others, sometimes for money, sometimes just for the fun of it. After lunch she made her way to the park for a few games of chess to pass the time. The park wasn't particularly large but it did have a lovely fountain, a reasonably large area of grass and a couple of trees. On a beautiful day like this it was one of Sarah's favourite places.

Sitting down at one of the free tables she set out the pieces for a game and was quickly joined by someone she had never seen before. He had short, almost black hair which was styled in soft spikes. His eyes were covered by dark glasses and he wore a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and faded jeans. His face was expressionless as he sat down and looked at Sarah across the table. Well, she couldn't be sure whether he was looking or not due to the dark glasses but she assumed he was.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked not removing the sunglasses which was strange as, because of the way they were seated, Sarah was the one looking into the sun. Sarah shook her head and they began their game. They didn't speak as they played but Sarah kept stealing glances at her mysterious opponent. He was good, really good. Sarah had been playing chess since an early age and had been taught by her grandfather. She was known in the park as one of the best players but in this particular game she found herself having to concentrate particularly hard as the battle became more and more complicated.

"I'm Sarah by the way." She said as she moved her knight and tucked a stray lock of hair back from her face.

"Jack." He replied simply as in a skilled move he took her knight and placed her king in check. She gasped and hurriedly returned her full concentration to the game. They played for another thirty minutes. Jack seemed to take 

her pieces with almost no effort and Sarah was becoming increasingly desperate. A smirk was on his lips as he put her king in checkmate and stood. "Interesting game, Thanks."

Sarah stared at him bewildered. He was the best chess player she had ever seen and yet it felt like he had been going easy on her. "Yes" she mumbled also standing and holding out her hand to shake trying to see past his dark glasses into his eyes. He looked at her hand, hesitated and then turned on his heel and walked away. Sarah was left her mouth open in amazement as he disappeared around the corner. Sitting down quickly she shut her mouth and ran her fingers through her hair. _How bizarre _she thought to herself as she stood up and walked away in the opposite direction. _He was gorgeous though._

Smiling to herself she glanced at her watch and saw it was 4.30. _I wonder where he learnt to play chess so well. _Stopping at the edge of the road she waited for a break in the traffic before jogging across her hair bouncing around her shoulders. _Something about him was familiar...I wonder if I've met him before. _Her thoughts continued to dwell on the strange chess player. Sarah was so lost in her thoughts she almost walked past her apartment building.

Entering her living room she saw her answer machine light glowing, pressing the button she walked into the kitchen while straining to hear the message. "You have one new message. Message One." BEEP "Sarah darling just wanted to remind you of your meeting tonight with that producer chappy. Don't be late. I'll be away from my phone for a week or so, going on holiday with the wife you see but do text me to tell me how it went won't you. It's Howard by the way, as if you didn't know!" Howard chuckled. Sarah rolled her eyes as she got a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge and returned to the living room. Picking up the pad on which she had scrawled the details of tonight's meeting Sarah read them back to herself.

_Tonight 7.00, Outside Luigi's, Next to steps, informal, Mr Eastwood. _

Going into her room she changed into black trousers which were a little smarter than her jeans but kept the boots and green jumper. Sarah clasped a belt around her waist, which wasn't really needed to keep her trousers up but was more of an accessory, and hung a silver charm necklace around her neck. Brushing her hair and taking out the clips she went into the bathroom and started on her makeup. Unlike most women Sarah took hardly any time at all to change but tonight she took her time. She needed very little makeup, just eyeliner to outline her sparkling green eyes and a bit of mascara. She couldn't stand lipstick as it always smudged, got on your teeth or on your glass, instead she preferred clear lip balm. Her lips were a nice shade of red/pink anyway. Spraying perfume onto her neck and wrists Sarah went and looked at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom.

In the early hours of that morning she had sat crying on her bed in front of that very mirror but now the person who looked back at her couldn't be more different. She had changed from a vulnerable girl wishing for a bit more magic in her life into a strong, beautiful woman. Grinning at herself in the mirror she stuck out her tongue and pulled a face. Laughing at herself she looked at the clock and saw she still had about half an hour. Groaning she flicked on the television and started watching a strange cartoon on a children's channel.

The time passed fairly quickly and Sarah soon found her on her way to the meeting place. The night air was surprisingly cool as Sarah suddenly remembered she had no coat._ Never mind I have my mobile and wallet _patting her pockets to make sure the necessary items were there she continued down the street.

Luigi's was one of the trendiest places for people to meet. It was one of the many bars/restaurants in the square and across from Luigi's was a set of stone steps going up to the very park where she had been playing chess earlier that day. In fact, if you sat outside Luigi's you could just see the spray of the fountain in the moonlight. Tonight the square was fairly crowded with groups of people out for a good time. Raising her eyebrows as she walked across the square she glanced at her watch. _People sure are starting their evenings, or should I say their drinking earlier these days. _

Three minutes to seven and Sarah was in position next to the steps waiting for somebody to pop out and introduce themselves. Three minutes passed and as she heard a church clock strike the hour a few streets away she started scanning the groups more closely. Fiddling with t he charms on her necklace she glanced sideways and gasped. Standing immediately next to her was the man from the park. Still wearing the sunglasses and clothes from earlier except he now wore a pair of pale grey gloves he didn't seem to notice her reaction to him and spoke without looking at her.

"Sarah right?" he said softly "right on time, follow me." He turned and started walking up the steps towards the fountain without looking back to see whether she was following or not. Stunned Sarah followed him without thinking and only really became aware of her surroundings once she was at the top of the stairs. The park was deserted. _Is he the producer? If he is then why didn't he say so earlier at the park? Why are we walking away from Luigi's? Surely he's not going to do something weird." _The flow of questions stopped as Jack turned to look at her and she found herself frozen on the spot.

"Mr Eastwood?" she enquired hesitantly wondering why he was _still_ wearing the sunglasses although it was night. Jack laughed and Sarah flinched. That laugh... it was so familiar. His voice had changed when he spoke once more. "Sarah I'm surprised at you." That haunting voice with a hint of humour echoed in her ears, her brain told her things she couldn't accept. "Fifteen years pass, a mere fifteen years and yet you seem to forget me completely." Taking off the sunglasses and casting them to the ground where they shattered his mismatched eyes met hers as she felt a jolt of electricity jolt her body. "It's..." she stumbled over words "It's...it's you." The Goblin King grinned showing his slightly pointed teeth and raised an eyebrow.

"Surprised?"

Lost for words Sarah continued to stare at him in amazement. Slowly her feet moved and she started to back away from the figure that now seemed terrifyingly imposing. The grin disappeared from his face as he stepped towards her still capturing her eyes with his "Now, now Sarah I thought we were old friends" he said sarcastically as he reached out quickly and caught hold of her wrist pulling her closer to him. Sarah's heart beat doubled as her wrist seemed to burn with his touch although he was wearing gloves. Looking down at her his eyes burned deep into hers.

"Come on." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I have many questions and while I'm sure these clothes are suitable for humans they're not to my tastes." Sarah's vision failed as overcome by the presence of the Goblin King she collapsed. Lifting her easily in his arms Jareth looked down at the face of the mortal who had haunted him for so long. The dark spiky hair he had adopted to disguise himself grew and lightened into his messy blonde mane and his clothes changed to the dramatic cape, breeches, knee boots and loose white shirt which was spilt to show part of his chest and the strange pendant he always wore. With a sigh he got a tighter hold on the mortal and, without a sound, they disappeared. The park was quiet except for the sound of the water splashing and bubbling in the fountain and the calls of a distant owl.

_Right...well that's chapter 2 I hope you like it! Please review, ask questions, and give suggestions. The next chapter will be up very, very shortly. =D I must say I love writing this but I need your support! All for one and one for all! _


	3. Underground,again

Chapter 3

_Ok here we go again. I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters this story is based on the film by Jim Henson._

_Thanks for your reviews I hope you liked the last chapter it took me a whole day to write it as I kept getting stuck on what to write next. I will continue to try updating daily but on Friday I'm off on holiday for a week so you'll just have to wait. =D hopefully, depending on my writing skills, I will leave you a nice long chapter to keep you going until I return so don't give up on me. Eating Easter eggs and writing a Fanfic can life get any better? Note: Demetria means Mother of Earth. It took me a long time to think of the name for the Goblin maid, a stupid amount of time._

Sarah awoke in a huge four poster bed. Shielding her eyes against the light streaming in through the window she looked around the unfamiliar room which was fashioned medievally. Sitting upright abruptly she remembered the events of the previous night. After fifteen years the Goblin King Jareth had re-entered her life suddenly, masquerading as a producer and had tricked her into meeting him. Rubbing her forehead she slid out from under the soft covers and looked down at herself. Someone had changed her into an overlarge shirt to serve as a night gown. Praying that it hadn't been Jareth she tugged it further down her thighs relieved to be still wearing her underwear. Walking over to the window she looked out and gasped, before her spread the Goblin City and beyond that the labyrinth she had fought her way through years before.

Groaning she sat down on one of the richly upholstered sofas and put her head in her hands. She vaguely remembered being carried through the Goblin city and up to the castle gates in the arms of the Goblin King. Her face flushed red at the thought of being in such close contact with him. She supposed she had been really heavy. _Why didn't I keep to my diet_ she thought before her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Leaping to her feet she quickly ran her fingers through her messy hair trying to bring some order to her appearance. If Jareth saw her like this she didn't know what she would do.

"Come in." She called hesitantly then sighed with relief as the door was pushed open by a female Goblin maid who was carrying a breakfast tray. The Goblin had a friendly face and was a lot less hideous than some of the other Goblins she had seen on her first visit here. She was taller too, almost as tall as Sarah.

"Hello Miss my name's Demetria and I will serve you while you are staying here at the castle." She gave a small curtsey and smiled kindly up into Sarah's face. She spoke well for a Goblin her tone was polite and pleasant to listen to. "Demetria" Sarah smiled back unsure whether to curtsey or not "Please, call me Sarah."

"As you wish Mi...Sarah." Demetria set the tray on an ornate table and turned back to her still smiling. "His majesty requested that you should be as comfortable as possible while staying with us. That closet there" she pointed to a large wardrobe in the corner of the room "has been filled with clothes for your use. He requests that you eat, dress and meet him in his office as soon as you can."

"Right, Yes of course." She went quickly to the table and began eating savouring the delicious food. "Demetria? I don't suppose you know what Jar...I mean His majesty wants with me do you?" The question seemed to surprise the Goblin as though she wasn't used to being talked to. Approaching the table hesitantly and sitting at a chair opposite Sarah she seemed to relax.

"No Miss I'm afraid I don't. It's not my business what His Majesty does."

"Sarah." Sarah reminded her as she finished her breakfast. Demetria was being so formal she felt almost like royalty herself. Standing up from the table she noticed another, smaller door than the one Demetria had just come through. "Where does that lead?" she asked the Demetria who had stood up quickly when Sarah had.

"That your bathroom. Would you like to bathe before dressing?" Sarah nodded "Right then." Demetria entered the room and Sarah could hear running water. Surprised Sarah rushed in after her "You don't have to run my bath for me I can do it myself. I don't want to cause you any trouble." Looking up Demetria grinned.

"It's my job dear" she seemed to check herself when "dear" slipped out of her mouth but Sarah nodded and smiled seeing a ally in Demetria. She smiled "it'll be ready in no time so why don't you go and pick out something to wear a nice dress perhaps; after all you do have an audience with the king!"

Sarah hurried back to her room feeling both excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing Jareth again. Flinging open the doors of the wardrobe she gasped at the beautiful outfits that met her eyes. Rifling through them she realised she had no idea what to wear. Was a simple dress best or was it expected of her to meet the king in a full ball gown. The sound of running water from the bathroom stopped and Demetria entered the bedroom where ,to her surprise she was pulled by the hand over to the wardrobe by Sarah to help her pick out something to wear.

Laughing at the girl's, she was a girl to Demetria being only 30 which was considered young in the Underground, excitement she motioned her into the bathroom. "You just take a bath and relax I'll pick you out something lovely, don't you worry."

Sarah left the wardrobe filled with fairytale clothes and went into the bathroom. Pulling the shirt over her head she slipped into the warm water and sighed happily. _Though I've had been kidnapped by a fantasy from my youth I feel deliriously happy_ she thought to herself. She could hear Demetria humming softly to herself as she picked out clothes from the wardrobe and smiled sinking under the fragranced water. After washing her hair and making sure she was spotless she wrapped herself in a towel returned to the room where Demetria was waiting. Laid out on the bed was a beautiful white dress made out velvet and satin with a sequined ribbon bodice, its sleeves were normal to the elbow where they then loosened out into gorgeous bell sleeves. The whole thing looked as if it had been embroidered by hand with silk thread.

"It's beautiful!" Sarah gasped feeling the soft material with her hands then grew worried. The dress was so beautifully white, what if she got it dirty in any way. It must have cost a fortune. As though reading her mind Demetria came and stood beside her.

"The fabric is enchanted so if any dirt gets on it no mark will appear. Now dear you must hurry and dress, His majesty may be growing impatient."

Jareth was not having a good day, he had hardly slept the night before, thoughts of Sarah invaded his mind while he was struggling to fall asleep and so he had lay awake for hours trying to decide whether or not it would be a good idea to look in on the sleeping girl. Sitting in his large armchair behind his desk he leaned his head on one hand and looked at the great grandfather clock.

An hour had passed since he had sent Demetria up to Sarah's room. How long did it take to eat breakfast and get dressed? _Women _he thought to himself _what takes a man, or fey in my case, fifteen minutes takes them at least an hour. _

Jareth was confused; he felt both tenderness and anger towards the mortal girl who had turned his world upside down. For years he had tried to put her out of his mind and failed. He did not think of her constantly but she had kept entering his thought suddenly unbidden by him and then after fifteen years, _fifteen years_ she had called him. Standing up and pacing his office he felt the anger overcome the tenderness that had awoke him as he held her unconscious in his arms.

Did it not occur to her to call upon him before that time? Surely she felt nothing for him now as she had fifteen years ago when she was no more than a selfish child. Taking a crystal from nowhere and manipulating it to slide around his hands he returned to his arm chair. _Does she not realise who she is dealing with? I'm no plaything to be called upon when she gets bored and wants a little magic in her life._ Slowing the furious dance of the crystal around his hands he sighed.

The night before last when she had called him in earnest he had seen her in his mirror though she could not see him in hers. He had been so surprised when his own reflection had been replaced with her sobbing on her bed like a child calling his name. The magic she had used to contact him combined with his own was enough to bring him to her world without a child being wished away. When he had arrived there he knew that in 24 hours he would have to return regardless of whether he had contacted Sarah or not.

Using his crystal he had seen that she had auditioned for a random show with a bizarre name and been rejected though they had no intention of telling her so. Jareth had rung her agent Harold or something at a respectable time and laid down the foundations for his plan.

Kicking off from his desk Jareth spun around in his chair. Meeting her in the park had been an accident, having disguised himself as a mortal Jareth could not help but face her in a game of chess when she had unknowingly wandered past him where he was sitting by the fountain. She was good he conceded picking up a quill and doodling on a piece of parchment. Not that good but surprisingly skilled. She would never know what an effect she had on him while she sat there unaware of his fascination over her, concentrating on nothing but the game before her.

_Jack _he thought and snorted with laughter, _what a ridiculous mortal name. _He couldn't believe she hadn't recognised him. She could change her appearance completely but he would still know it was her from her movements, the way she smiled and the feel of her presence. Jareth had tried to make the game last as long as possible but it was just so easy, after 100 years of playing he could barely work up any enthusiasm for the game anymore without a decent opponent .

Sarah was standing outside Jareth's office door nervously. Lifting her hand to knock she stopped for the third time. _Come on _she told herself _be brave, you can outsmart him, you have before._ Before she could stop herself she had rapped lightly on the door. She stared at the offending hand. _Traitor! _

"Come in" called Jareth from inside and so, preparing herself for the worst, Sarah entered slowly pulling the door closed behind her. Looking around she took in the sight of his study while he took in the sight of her.

Though messy Jareth's office was an attractive place to be, it was comfortable with a large fireplace and deep red silk hangings on the walls partly hidden by the great number of bookshelves which were absolutely crammed with books and papers. Three worn leather sofas sat in a horseshoe around the fireplace and at the other end of the room was a mahogany desk behind which the Goblin King himself was seated.

Seeing him sitting there calmly watching her as she looked around the room was a shock for Sarah. He hadn't changed at all in the fifteen years in which they had been apart. Wearing similar clothes to those which he had worn while taunting her in the Labyrinth he was dressed in a loose fitting white shirt which was slashed at the neck, tight cream breeches, knee high riding boots and a black silk waistcoat. His unruly blond mane shone in the sunlight beaming down from the windows and his eyes were outlined in black with silver white eye shadow around them. Sarah had seen plenty of men in makeup, she was an actress after all, but while the other men had all looked vaguely ridiculous Jareth looked amazing. Sarah assumed all fey men wore makeup and that Jareth wasn't some sort of strange cross dressing immortal being. Of course Jareth was also wearing the pale grey gloves which he seemed to live in. _Ok Sarah stop gawking and concentrate, remember he's the cunning Goblin King, be on your guard, _she told herself straightening up and casting thoughts of how fabulous he looked from her mind.

Jareth too was stunned by the appearance of the woman standing across from him. Out of her simple mortal clothes she looked like a noble fey lady of the Underground. Her hair spilled like dark water down her back looking almost black compared with the snowy white of her dress. Her figure was amazingly accentuated by the satiny material which fell gracefully from her hips down to her feet which were hidden by the dress. Her sparkling green eyes met his and he felt... he looked down quickly also banishing thoughts of how beautiful she had become from her mind.

"Sarah good to see you" he said as he came over to where she was standing "I have some things to discuss with you so please, take a seat." Sarah had been preparing herself for blame, rudeness and scorn certainly not for the courteous way he was speaking to her. Directing her to one of the leather sofas he sat in one opposite her crossing his long legs and observing her silently.

Uncomfortable under his scrutiny Sarah shifted in her seat and fiddled with her dress nervously. Seeing this Jareth smiled slightly. _So she is nervous_ he thought, _well I'll let her stew. She'll have to speak eventually, nothing can break a fey's silence when he puts his mind to it._ Sarah was waiting for him to speak. _He asked me here so if he thinks I'm going to start this awkward conversation then he's in for a big surprise. Nothing can break a woman's silence when she concentrates. _The two sat in tense silence waiting for the other to break staring menacingly into each other's eyes, faces hard and, in Jareth's case, unblinking.

_He's so stubborn. Just like Toby when he was younger._ By comparing the imposing Goblin King to Toby as a young toddler Sarah unwillingly felt the corners of her mouth curl into a smile. Her eyes glinted with humour and seeing this Jareth realised how childishly they were both acting and also gave a slight smile. They were now fighting a different battle, a fight to keep their laughter under control. At exactly the same moment they both burst into laughter. Sarah laughed freely her shoulders shaking while Jareth laughed quietly behind his glove.

"Okay enough." He finally said when Sarah had finished laughing. "Down to business: Firstly, why did you summon me?" Sarah gaped at him. So he had really come when she had called his name into her mirror at night?

"I...I was just...lonely I suppose." She said lamely.

"Lonely?" he asked quietly in a dangerous voice.

Sarah nodded weakly looking down, breaking eye contact.

"Lonely!?" he said louder this time standing up and pacing back and forth. "For Christ sake Sarah you don't just call upon the Goblin King because you're lonely! At the very least there should be some kind of emergency." Voicing his thoughts from earlier he turned and glared down at her.

"I am no child's plaything to be called upon when a selfish little girl gets bored!"

Standing Sarah faced him her eyes burning in anger, her fists balled at her sides "A selfish young girl? If you hadn't noticed Jareth I am now an adult and would appreciate it if you would address me like one!"

Jareth gave a shout of laughter and stepped closer "An adult? You will only become an adult when your thoughts and behaviour mature darling, no matter how much your body has grown you're still the same brat inside which wished her own baby brother away to the Goblin King!"

"Yes I did wish him away, it's not something I'm particularly proud of ok? But I defeated you and your ridiculous Labyrinth even with you deceiving me and trying to seduce me at every turn" A flicker passed over Jareth's face as he heard the this but almost instantly he regained control of his face and managed to keep it expressionless.

"So why did you summon me?" he asked quietly "I saw you crying in your bed and I came but for what reason?"

"Because...because" Sarah fought to keep the angry tears from spilling from her eyes.

"Because..." it was no use a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Because I wanted to see you." Jareth's heart gave a lurch but then sank as he heard the next words.

"I wanted to see all of you, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus everyone!" Sinking back down onto the sofa she buried her head in her hands and sobbed softly. Softening Jareth handed her a white handkerchief and sat down opposite her once again.

"Hogwart." He muttered to himself.

"Hoggle" she corrected him looking up and meeting his eyes with her tear stained ones.

"Right of course Hoggle." Sighing he rubbed his eyes with a gloved hand. Sarah was surprised to see this had no effect on his eye makeup or his gloves. "The fact is Sarah by wishing yourself here through me you awakened magic in yourself that had lain dormant for many years. You have not learnt yet how to control or harness this magic. That is something which I shall have to teach you."

"Then...can you not send me home?" Sarah looked enquiringly into his eyes.

"No not even with both our magic's combined. We will have to seek the help of the elders who live in the mountains.

"Elders?"

"They are spirits with incredible power. They're the highest authority around here."

Sarah smiled weakly "Right, they're your bosses."

"I suppose you could say that. But before we pay them a visit would you mind staying here a few days. There are things I need to sort out and I don't doubt you would like to see your friends again." Jareth stood and smiled faintly.

Sarah grinned, the previous fight forgotten. She was going to see her friends again! Standing quickly Sarah impulsively threw her arms around the Goblin King and hugged him quickly. "Thank you." She said softly before turning and leaving. Once safe behind the wooden door once again Sarah realised what she had done.

_I just..._ Recalling the solidness of Jareth, how he had hardly reacted to her unexpected embrace Sarah felt her cheeks redden and quickly walked away from the closed office door and back to her room.

_She just..._ Jareth was frozen in the centre of the floor. Her embrace had ended quickly, so quickly that he had barely noticed her arms around him yet his skin seemed to burn where they had come into contact. It took a while for his heart to stop racing and he then sat heavily in his chair behind his desk resting his head in his hands.

_Now all I have to do is tell her about me giving her powers and part of my heart when I fell in love with her all those years ago..._

Groaning he summoned a crystal and twisted it with his hands. For the first time he lost control of the small orb and it fell to the floor smashing into thousands of tiny shards.

_Gosh I'm tired. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but I hope its okay. Please review I love to hear feedback. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will hopefully be finished tomorrow. How will Jareth tell Sarah that he truly loved her all those years ago? How will Sarah's friends react to seeing her again? What is Mr Brime doing in the underground? I' afraid you'll just have to wait!_


	4. Broken Bones And Mr Brime

Chapter 4

_Here it is Chapter 4! Thank you everyone for your reviews you're all such lovely people!_

_Lovely people- annependragon, LDeetz, Ginabella59, notwritten, aserene, hazlgrnLizzy, elentirgirl, helikesitheymikey, CoffeeKris, futrCSI1490, the Mouse in the Opera House._

_If you're not on the list you may have reviewed after I wrote this chapter ____ sorry._

_By the way I've seen people spell fay, Fai, fae and fey. I'm not sure which is right so ill be saying fey. ___

_**I don't not own Labyrinth or any of its characters this is a work of fiction based on the film by Jim Henson.**_

Entering the bedroom which had become hers for the duration of her stay Sarah called hesitantly "Demetria?" Suddenly the Goblin maid was standing before her. Falling back Sarah was stunned "How did you..." Demetria smiled. "Magic dear, is there anything you need?"

"Um, well yes I suppose." Sarah grinned "His majesty said that I would be able to visit my friends here in the Underground but I haven't any idea where to find them." Walking over to the window Sarah gazed out at the Labyrinth. Looking from the outside it looked easy to navigate.

"Friends? Who would they be then?" Bustling around Demetria cleared the breakfast tray with a wave of her hand and started straightening the bedcovers on the four-poster.

"Hoggle, he's a dwarf, Sir Didymus, a feisty fox with a noble steed called Ambrosia and Ludo a...well I'm not sure what he is but he's big orange and furry." Sarah smiled as memories of the four re-entered her mind. "It's been so long I'm sure they won't recognise me." Coming away from the window she sat down on the sofa and observed Demetria going about her work. "Couldn't you just use magic for everything?"

Demetria chuckled "Oh no my powers aren't that strong. I have just enough to do simple things like appear when I'm called and clear away breakfast trays." Taking Sarah's watch and necklace from the bedside table she put them carefully on the dressing table and turned to look at Sarah. "Hoggle I certainly know. He's an old family friend, at this time he'll be on the outskirts of the Labyrinth spraying fairies. Ludo also rings a bell. Great big hairy fellow, spends his time with Sir Didymus and his dog these days guarding things that don't really need guarding." She chuckled again. "Many a time I've been stopped by those two on my way to visit relatives on the other side of the bog."

Sarah leaped to her feet "Then how do I get there? I don't have to go through the Labyrinth do I?"

"Well I suppose you'll have to ask his majesty, you can't go running around the Underground looking for them." Smiling she continued "You'll have to change first of course. Trousers will be much more suitable. In fact I have just the thing." Going over to the wardrobe she pulled out a pair of black breeches, riding boots and a white dress shirt with bell sleeves and a dark green waistcoat. The outfit was very similar to what Jareth was wearing.

Changing into the more comfortable clothes Sarah gazed at herself in the mirror. Giggling she turned to Demetria "I look like a certain grumpy monarch; perhaps I should prowl around the Labyrinth and grumble every so often."

Demetria laughed with her "Yes, yes now off with you I have more important things to do without you scampering around." Demetria smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now you go down into the garden, that's where he is at the moment, and ask nicely if His majesty will take you to see your friends." With that she disappeared and Sarah was left standing alone in her room.

Feeling the blood rushing to her face at the thought of seeing Jareth again, especially after she had impulsively thrown her arms around him Sarah checked her reflection again. She had to admit she looked rather fetching in the strange attire. Leaving most of her hair loose she clipped part of it back with a silver clip she found on the dressing table. Giggling to herself she called Demetria once more. The Goblin maid appeared before her once again and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. "Yes." Sarah giggled and explained her plan.

"Oh Sarah, surely His Majesty will be angered by your teasing." Going to the wardrobe and firstly finding a pair of gloves she then went to a drawer and pulled out a makeup case.

"Well if he is then he has no sense of humour whatsoever."

Also going to the wardrobe Sarah changed until she was wearing the exact same clothes, but made for a female of course, that Jareth had been wearing earlier. Pulling on the gloves and sitting down for Demetria to do her makeup she tried to imagine his reaction. She was taking a risk of course behaving like a child but earlier, when they had engaged in their battle of wits, she had sensed a playfulness that she was eager to see again. A happy laughing fey was something amazing to behold and, considering that Sarah was completely at his mercy, Sarah had resolved to keep him in the best mood possible.

_I suppose, in a way, I'm flirting with him._ Demetria had finished with her makeup and stood before her. Standing to look in the mirror Sarah grinned. Sure she looked like him but... passing her hand over her hair she thought about his blond mane. Demetria gasped as did Sarah. Her long dark curls had transformed into slightly shorter, messier blond ones.

"How did I..." Sarah stood her mouth hanging open staring at her new hair.

Demetria chuckled. "You never told me you had magic miss, sneaky thing, now you look almost exactly like him. Apart from your features of course and the shape of your body but I don't doubt he'll get the joke. Off to the garden with you, tell me how it went later." Demetria disappeared without a sound leaving Sarah staring in the mirror.

She really did look like the Goblin King, or in her case a Goblin Queen. Her blond mane was longer than Jareth's but it was pretty impressive. Giggling she ran down the sweeping staircase the heels of her boots clicking on the stone. Glancing round she saw Demetria walking along the hall. "Demetria" she called quietly. The Goblin maid was at her side in an instant.

"Dear you really do look like him, it's quite amazing!" Sarah put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"I don't really want to go outside like this; it would probably make him even angrier. I would look like I'm being openly disrespectful" she whispered. Looking around her she saw the door to his office. "Tell you what, you go out and tell him I'm waiting for him in his office."

Rushing through the door she found his office deserted and so grabbing a crystal from a pyramid of them on the coffee table she sat in his chair behind the desk and twirled around so the back of the chair faced the door.

Feeling like a young child again she waited nervously for him fiddling with the crystal in her hands. To her surprise she found herself manipulating the orb just as Jareth had. _Ah ha! _She thought _it's a piece of cake_. _What a show off it always looked so hard. _Twisting the crystal around her fingers she heard the door open and close. She ran her fingers through her messy blonde mane, ruffling it with her gloved fingers.

"Sarah?" she heard Jareth call as he came further into his office. Spinning around to face him she saw his eyes widen in shock as he took in her appearance. Sarah couldn't help but grin at his surprise. Standing, she walked out from behind his desk and stood in front of him sliding the crystal around her hands.

Her grin was mirrored in his face as he snorted with laughter covering his mouth with a gloved hand.

"I've brought you a present." she said rolling the crystal up into her hand and holding it out to him.

"What is it?" he smiled playing along.

"It's a crystal, nothing more but if you turn it this way and look into it, it'll show you your dreams."

Taking the crystal from her hand he looked into her silver rimmed eyes. "You remember my every word? I really must have had a dramatic effect on you."

Feeling a blush rising to her cheeks she looked away from his gaze. "It's not every day that a handsome Goblin King bursts through your parent's bedroom window."

Jareth raised an eyebrow "Handsome?" he asked.

Putting a hand over her mouth she felt her face grow hot. Stepping back she forced a laugh "I'm an actress. Of course I can remember lines."

Jareth reached up and ran a hand over her blond mane. "Very nice. Who did it for you?"

"I...I did it myself, I don't know how...I just did." His hand stroking her hair was very distracting.

He frowned as she changed her hair back to long brown waves and with a sweep of her hand removed her makeup and changed her clothes so they weren't identical to what he was wearing.

Stepping away, to Sarah's relief and disappointment he sat on one of the sofas they had occupied earlier and motioned for her to do the same.

"Though you may not be aware of it you do have magic" he paused as she sank back into the sofa "My magic in fact."

"Yours?" she queried looking confused.

"Yes mine. On your previous visit to the Labyrinth you had quite an effect on me, I'm afraid and I gave you certain powers."

_An effect on him? So he really did have feelings for me._ Sarah thought but Jareth hadn't finished.

"My magic seems to have...well I suppose it accentuated your slight amount of mortal power and now you have magic of your very own."

"Right" Sarah mumbled feeling sombre and serious "I suppose you want your magic back then."

"Yes that would be very helpful I can't have mortal girls running around with the power of a Goblin King. That's another thing we're going to ask the Elders about. There's another thing."

Standing abruptly Jareth strode over to the window and looked out of the window.

"Before, in the Labyrinth, you told me I had no power over you and you were right. By defeating me it now means that I can't use magic on you. I could only bring you back here because it was a wish you made. To get to the Elders it will take a week's journey without magic as you cannot transport yourself."

"Then can you not take me to see my friends then without me having to go through the Labyrinth?"

He smiled "I still have power over everything else so while you're with me it shouldn't take long at all to get to certain places. The Labyrinth moves to my will. It's easier than it looks."

Sarah smiled. "So can we go now?" she asked excitedly jumping to her feet. "I can't wait to see Hoggle and the others."

"Of course." He walked over to the door beckoning for her to follow, which she did eagerly.

Walking through the castle with her at his side Jareth noticed several Goblins watching them. Sarah noticed it too and felt herself growing uneasy. "Don't worry." Jareth said noticing her looking anxious. "They're just surprised to see a mortal."

Sarah nodded and followed him out the doors and into the bright sunlight. Taking a left Jareth led her round to the stables. "Have you ridden before?" he asked as he called to his groom to get two horses ready.

"A little, but not much" She replied truthfully. The groom led out two huge horses both saddled and snorting expectantly.

"This is Pasha Miss." The groom told Sarah as he gave Jareth the other horse and led the brown mare over to her. "She's a lovely gentle horse, perfect for beginners though she can be a bit jumpy." Sarah held out her hand and Pasha snuffled at it.

"She's lovely" Sarah said scratching Pasha's nose and turning to look at the groom. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"It's Benson Miss." He gave her a leg up and she clambered onto the horse who snorted in alarm.

"Please call me Sarah." Holding tightly to the reins and the front of the saddle she looked over at Jareth who had mounted with ease and was now sitting atop the huge black stallion that Benson had handed him moments before. He raised an eyebrow as if to enquire if she was ready.

Sarah felt more than a little nervous as she looked down at Benson from the great height of Pasha's back.

"Don't worry she won't give you any trouble" Slapping Pasha on the rump to cause her to go forward in a steady walk he disappeared back into the stables.

"Right follow me." Jareth called tapping his horse with the riding crop he held and surging forward into an easy canter. Pasha followed the larger horse's example and also broke into a canter. Sarah fought to stay on her back as 

they passed through the Goblin city and, to her surprise went around the outside of the Labyrinth. "Where are we going?" she called to Jareth in front her dark hair whipping around.

Choosing to answer her question with actions he suddenly made a sharp left and seemed to dive through one of the Labyrinths walls. Following behind Sarah saw to her amazement that there was actually an opening which unless you looked closely was completely invisible. In front of her stretched one long passageway. Jareth pushed his horse into a gallop, which Sarah also did, and they raced down the straight path. After ten minutes hard riding Sarah found herself exhausted and rather sore.

They reached the end of the corridor and passed once more through an invisible exit. Pulling his horse to a walk and then a standstill Jareth turned to face her. "None of the people ever made to run the Labyrinth has ever thought that there might be a path straight through." He laughed. "They always accept the entrance I present to them. Then again it would take two hours to walk from the starting point to this entrance." The ride had put him in a good mood. There was nothing better than the feel of the wind on your face as the sun beamed down.

Sarah felt rather frazzled as, though the ride had been exhilarating, her hair was in a tangled mess and her whole body was stiff and sore. Looking around her she gasped as she saw a familiar short figure tramping along spraying fairies and grumbling to himself. Jareth jumped down from his horse told it to stay and helped Sarah down from Pasha.

Even in her hurry to run to Hoggle who was still unaware of her presence she felt her face burn as she became aware of Jareth's hands on her waist as he helped her down from the horse. Smiling her thanks she flew off to greet her old friend.

"Hoggle!" she cried as he turned, surprised to see the woman rushing towards him with the Goblin King standing behind her tending to the horses.

"Sarah?" he said hesitantly as she ground to a halt in front of him and crouching flung her arms around him.

"Hoggle it's so good to see you." Sarah croaked wiping her eyes with her sleeves as she released him from her arms.

"What in the Underground are ye doing here?" he asked incredulously spraying a fairy without even looking at it.

"I missed you all so much!" she hugged him again and stood grinning through her tears.

"Have you seen the others?" he asked taking out a slightly grey, rough handkerchief and giving it to her.

She shook her head accepting the handkerchief and drying her eyes. "You're the first one I came to see."

"Well I should be, first one to meet ye when you arrived, first one to greet ye when you come back." He looked back towards Jareth who was still with the horse. "Apart from that Jareth back there, not giving you any trouble is he? Tell me if he is and at the first chance I get I'll boot 'im into the bog. " Sarah smiled and glanced back at Jareth who at that moment also looked up and met her gaze aware they were talking about him.

"No he's been very courteous. Well, as courteous as is possible for him I suppose." Crouching down once again she looked into Hoggle's eyes. "Hoggle why didn't you come when I called for you, it's been years."

Hoggle looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well I wanted to Sarah but I jus' couldn't. My magic's not that strong and you needed us less and less as you got older. I hope ye can forgive us."

Sarah grinned "There's nothing to forgive, for a while I just stopped believing."

"We have to get back to the castle for lunch so if you want to see your other friends the I suggest you wrap it up with Higgle." Jareth spoke suddenly in her ear.

"Hoggle!" Hoggle reminded him and Jareth smirked.

"Of course." He said looking down at the dwarf. "What was that I heard about the bog? Something about booting me in?" Jareth laughed shortly at Hoggle's discomfort and turning on his heel strode back to the horses calling over his shoulder for Sarah to hurry.

"Thought you said he was bein' courteous, doesn't seem that way to me." Hoggle grumbled as he sprayed another fairy.

"I better go but you must come and see me at the castle." Hoggle nodded "Tomorrow?" she asked. Hoggle nodded again.

"Sarah." Jareth called impatiently.

"Yes, yes don't get your breeches in a twist." Hoggle laughed. Surprised at her own daring she heard Jareth grumbling. "Until tomorrow then." She said hugging him once again under protests from Hoggle who thought she was being "soppy." Watching him wander away round the corner still spraying

Returning to the horses she found Jareth already seated upon his horse. "How am I supposed to get up?" she asked annoyed as Jareth smirked.

"Well I don't know, should be interesting to find out." Frowning he grumbled jus loud enough for Sarah to hear "breeches in a twist indeed."

Realising this was payback Sarah turned and looked at Pasha towering above her. The stirrup looked too high for her to put her foot in from the ground but she tried anyway. Jareth laughed from atop his horse.

"You can find your way through my Labyrinth but you can't even get on a horse." He shook his head in amusement as she stood looking at the horse trying to see a way up.

"I thought we had to hurry, surely it would be quicker for you just to give me a leg up." She turned and glared at him. He just grinned and brought his legs up so he was sitting cross legged in the saddle balancing expertly.

"Oh no. I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Inspecting his gloves he waited for her to say something when she did nothing but grumble he smirked again. "Say please."

Taking hold of Pasha's bridle and leading her to a nearby tree stump she smiled back at Jareth complacently.

"It's a piece of cake."

Raising an eyebrow he saw her clamber onto the stump and realised what she was about to do.

"Sarah I wouldn't..." too late. Sarah leaped onto Pasha's back. The horse was instantly alarmed and gave a series of bucks and cantered away. Sarah crashed to the ground and screamed. Jareth was off his horse and by her side in an instant.

"Shit, shit, and shit!" she moaned writhing on the ground clutching her arm tears spilling from her eyes. Jareth gently felt her arm causing her to flinch.

"Im afraid it's broken Sarah. Didn't you hear Benson tell you she was jumpy?" his voice was shaking.

"If you hadn't been such a prick and helped me this wouldn't have happened."

"I did try to warn you." Jareth replied his voice still shaking ignoring her insult. Putting a gloved hand over his eyes his shoulders started to tremble.

"Jareth are you... are you laughing?" Sarah asked incredulously as he moved his hand away from his eyes and clamped it over his mouth. Having been discovered his laugh burst out of him and he was soon sitting back on his heels in hysterics. Gritting her teeth at the pain she punched him in the arm with her good hand and attempted to stand. Helping her to her feet still chuckling he gave a long sharp whistle. Pasha cantered back into sight at the sound of her master's call.

"Right well it doesn't look as if you did any Pasha any damage but you won't be able to ride back."

"I didn't do any harm to Pasha?" She glared at him "If you hadn't noticed my arm is broken!" Tears continued to flow from her eyes and Jareth sighed.

Walking over to Pasha and talking into her ear briefly he then turned to his own horse. "Sparta, down" he commanded and the great black horse sunk to its knees. Placing a hand on her back Jareth guided her over to his horse.

"This is Sparta I'm afraid he's completely unpredictable and only answers to one master, me. So on you get."

Sarah glared at him angrily. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Shaking his head he smoothly swept her up into his arms. Shocked into silence Sarah looked into his face bewildered. Jareth got onto Sparta's back placing Sarah in front of him so she was sitting side saddle his arms either side of her as he took up the reins.

"Now hold on to my waist unless you want to take a tumble again." Sarah did as she was told holding on lightly to his waist with one arm the other one, which was broken, resting her lap. Looking down at her he raised an eyebrow. "Up" he said simply and Sparta lurched to his feet causing Sarah to cling to Jareth more tightly groaning in pain. "And off we go" he said softly kicking Sparta into a canter as Pasha followed behind.

It was lucky that Sparta had such a smooth stride otherwise Sarah would have been in a great deal of pain. As it was she was doing her best not to cry out as her arm was jostled by the motion of the ride. However, the pain did not make her any less aware of the fact that she was currently practically sitting in the Goblin Kings lap holding on to his waist.

Looking down at her face which had paled dramatically Jareth was also aware of the position they were in. He could smell the fragrance of her hair and felt the pressure of her head on his chest and her arm around his waist.

Smiling slightly he kicked Sparta into a gallop and felt her grip tighten.

"Hang on were almost there" he said quietly as they came to the end of the long passageway and approached the Goblin City.

Upon entering the stables he called for Benson to take Pasha and once again ordered for Sparta to go down onto his knees so he could climb off with Sarah still in his arms.

"Jareth I can walk." She protested clutching her arm and looking up at him. He simply ignored her and proceeded up the stairs and into a room which she assumed was his bedroom. The room was certainly larger than hers, it was richly furnished and the bed was huge. Laying her down on the bed he called for Demetria who appeared instantly beside him.

"Get me the healer, as quickly as possible and tell him a mortal has broken her arm." Demetria looked anxiously behind him to where Sarah was propped up against the pillows on the large four poster bed. Sarah made a face at her before shutting her eyes and leaning her head back wincing at the pain.

Demetria disappeared and Jareth pulled a chair up next to Sarah. Surveying her pale face and closed eyes Jareth felt a strange feeling rising up inside him, shaking his head to free himself from the emotion descending on him he called Sarah's name softly. Opening her eyes she smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked curiously leaning closer to her. "For one of my horses causing you to break your arm?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Ok not the horse, me. I caused you to break your arm. I apologise." She smiled at him.

"Do you not have any painkillers around somewhere?" Jareth laughed.

"No but we do have an accomplished healer" Jareth stood "Ah Toronto there you are!" he exclaimed as a man appeared in the room.

"Mr Brime!?" Sarah gasped for the man walking swiftly over to her was none other than her friendly neighbour who spent a lot of time gardening.

"Hello Sarah fancy seeing you here." He turned to Jareth "Just a simple Capulus potion should do it I think, she'll be as good as new." Jareth nodded.

Conjuring a bottle of green liquid from nowhere Mr Brime/Toronto inspected the handwritten label then also magicing a glass he filled it and handed it to Sarah.

"I know it will taste foul but please, drink."

Sarah obeyed and grimaced at the taste. As the potion slipped down her throat she felt warmth spreading through her body. "Mr Brime, or is it Toronto, what on earth are you doing here?" He chuckled and sitting in the chair previously occupied by Jareth explained.

"Well for my potions I need certain plants that only grow in your world. That's why I keep a house and garden there. It's pure coincidence that we were neighbours." Sarah was amazed.

"Does that mean you're...not human?" she asked. He smiled.

"My mother was fey and my father was mortal. I would give you a full history of my life if that is what you desire but I'm afraid I'm a very busy man. I hope I won't see you in quite a while, unless you return home of course, I only 

come to the castle when someone has received an injury." With a smile and wink he vanished. Jareth sat down once more and looked at Sarah.

"How bizarre." He said "but then Toronto has always been a little insane."

Sarah wiggled her fingers and to her surprise was able to lift her arm and move it slowly. "It's healed!" she exclaimed in delight. Catching hold of her wrist as she waved her arm around Jareth frowned.

"Not a good idea you need to give it time to set. Im afraid we can't risk going to see your other friends today the strain of riding again could cause your other arm to break."

Sarah was disappointed. "Then what shall I do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I suppose we could have our lunch here and then I have something to show you. Ok?" Sarah nodded.

_He's being so kind to me although he should be since it was his fault I broke my arm_. Watching him call Demetria and ask for lunch to be served to them upstairs she smiled slightly. _He seems to be more handsome every time I look at him, and I'm lying in his bed! _

Turning back to Sarah he raised an eyebrow. "I should warn you that the potion could make you feel a little light headed. _Oh Right..._ she thought, _is that why my heart is beating so fast?_

_Hurrah! At last chapter four is finished! I had planned on finishing chapter five as well today but I've been too busy. I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review! ___


	5. A Blessing In Disguise

Chapter 5

_Im getting a bit bored with this story, I just realised that I'm writing a load of rubbish! Thanks for your reviews you keep me going you lovely people. I do not own Labyrinth etc etc._

_Yes I must admit when thinking of a name for the healer/ Mr Brime I was surprised that Toronto suddenly popped into my head but there we are. For those of you who didn't know Toronto is a cosmopolitan city in Canada. Why I picked that name I have no idea! It's not even like I live in Canada! I live in England! Ooooh a little bit of personal info slipped out there, so stalk me!_

_Thanks to notwritten who told me the proper spelling is actually Fae but since I've already written it a couple of time I think I'll just continue to use fey.D_

_Here we go then... Chapter 5. Warning- language may get pretty bad_

Lunching with Jareth in his room certainly was an experience for Sarah. The food was delicious but the conversation was rather tense and awkward. The Goblin King sat across from her his long legs draped over the arm of the large armchair he was sitting in.

"So...Sarah tell me how's young Toby?"

"Toby? He's fine, really grown up." Sarah glanced up from inspecting her arm. "He remembers you, you know. Even though he's nearly 17."

"Sixteen" Jareth said thoughtfully thinking of the small boy in the striped pyjamas who had danced with his Goblins in the throne room. "Moody teenager?" Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"He's a surprisingly polite and pleasant young man. The girls find him charming." She stretched out her arm by her side and winced slightly at the small ache of pain. "I haven't seen him in a while actually so I suppose he could have become a bit moody but I doubt it. He's so good natured."

"Has he inherited your love for all things mystical and unbelievable?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and adjusted one of his gloves.

"Sadly no, every night I used to read him fairytales, or make them up myself, beautiful damsels in distress, witches and wizards that terrorized great cities, and knights who were brilliant and brave and true. As soon as he was old enough to get into 'Action man' he grew tired of my stories and was put to bed by Karen reading football skill books to him or 'Thomas the Tank Engine'."

"Shame" Jareth sighed. "These days so few people really believe in magic." Sarah nodded and watched as Jareth called Demetria to take away the now empty trays on which their lunch had arrived.

"So what now?" Sarah asked grinning. She and the Goblin King were getting on better than she had ever hoped, she just hoped that something didn't happen to spoil it.

Demetria put a hand on her arm. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and into some clean clothes." She suggested. Sarah looked down at her dust stained outfit dirtied from her fall from the horse and nodded. Following Demetria from the room Jareth called after them. "Meet me in my office when you're done."

Sarah took her second bath of the day while Demetria choose yet another outfit from the wardrobe. She could feel the hot water soothe away all her aches as she slid under the water and resurfaced gasping. "Do you know what His Majesty is going to show me?" she called to Demetria smiling at how it had sounded and giggling as she blew bubbles off her hands.

"I have a vague idea but I'm not telling, you almost done?"

"Yeah I'll be right out." Sarah called back stepping out the bath and shivering as she wrapped a towel around herself. Re entering the room she found her clothes cleaned and folded neatly on the bed.

"I'll leave you to change." Demetria said and disappeared. Once in the clean clothes Sarah sat in front of the mirror at the dressing table and started brushing out her still slightly damp hair. She heard a knock on the door and called out "Come in" without turning around.

Sarah gasped as she saw the Goblin King's handsome face watching her in the reflection, turning around quickly she put a hand over her heart. "You scared me" she whispered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Am I that terrifying?" Sarah shook her head "Sorry to disturb you but we have to hurry." Taking her hand he pulled her to her feet. "It's rather lucky that you broke your arm as something rather special has happened." Jareth smiled slightly "Follow me." He strode from the room and down the sweeping staircase with Sarah behind him. Curiously Sarah followed him concentrating on his gloved hand still clasping her hers.

Letting go of her hand to Sarah's slight disappointment Jareth stopped in front of a short, very furry goblin. "How long has it been?" he asked looking down at the goblin.

"Nine hours and she's still in the outer layer sir."

"Excellent." He said conjuring a crystal and holding in it in his hand causing it to grow to double its size. Beckoning Sarah to follow him he went into his office and sat down on one of the sofas. Patting the seat next to him he gazed into the crystal. "Nine hours ago a young girl wished away a small child." Still gazing intently into the crystal he didn't notice the blood drain from Sarah's face as she looked into the crystal.

A young girl, she couldn't have been older than 16, was looking bewildered as she stumbled down a path in the Labyrinth. Her face was streaked with tears and dirt as she called out desperately for someone, anyone to help her. "Watch this" he smirked still not looking up from the crystal as he handed it to Sarah and disappeared.

_That poor, poor girl!_ Sarah thought in distress as she watched helplessly as the girl stumbled and crashed into the wall. Sarah saw a familiar figure holding out a gloved hand helping her to her feet.

"Lucinda, Lucinda, Lucinda!" The Goblin King shook his head and placing an arm against the wall and leaning down so his face was close to hers. "The clock is ticking Lucinda and you're not even a quarter of the way through. I expected more." The Goblin King smirked down at her, his eyes glinting cruelly as she visibly swallowed. Sarah sat in his office stunned.

"Please!" gulped the girl "Please just give me back Rachel. She's only three. You can have me instead; I'll do anything but please let her go!" Bursting into tears she collapsed to the ground so she was sitting at the Goblin King's leather booted feet. "Please!" she begged. Tossing back his blond mane he laughed coldly.

"Why on earth would I want you? If you do not complete the Labyrinth in the next four hours your sister will be changed into a Goblin" he sneered "Doesn't that sound nice?" Lucinda wailed her whole body shaking yet the Goblin King just looked on disdainfully.

Not wanting to witness anymore Sarah flung the crystal away from her causing it to shatter against the wall. _The bastard!_ She thought with a sob. _That absolute jerk! How could he do that to her? _Kicking over a chair and sobbing she ran from his office, up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_If I had been like that, If I had failed to get so far through the Labyrinth is that how he would have treated me? _Sarah wiped her eyes. _What makes him think he has the right to treat people like that? _Feeling her anger taking over she spun to face the door on which there had just been a gentle knock.

Jareth had returned to find his office empty and the floor littered with shattered glass. _Uh oh _Jareth thought as he climbed the stairs and knocked lightly on her door practically feeling her rage radiate from behind the wood as she spat out "Come in."

Opening the room cautiously he saw Sarah standing, hair wild and body tense and trembling as she gave him the most powerful glare he had ever experienced. Shutting the door behind him Jareth observed her calmly. "Are you going to tell me why you destroyed my crystal and left my office in chaos?"

Sarah clenched her teeth still glaring at him. _Did you ever care for me or was it just an attempt to distract me from my goal? _She thought squaring up to him and setting her jaw. _Is the only reason you're keeping me here so you can reclaim complete power? _Unaware of her thoughts Jareth raised his eyebrows enquiringly which only served to infuriate her more.

"You bastard" Sarah growled angrily "What the hell was that!?" Frowning Jareth came further into the room crossing his arms over his chest. "How could you treat Lucinda that way, how can you treat anyone that way?"

"If you hadn't noticed that is my job." A note of anger wove its way into his voice and his eyes grew harder. "Every time a foolish mortal wishes away a child I take it and make them run the Labyrinth, you of all people should know that precious thing" he sneered mockingly. "And yet do I ever get any thanks for my troubles? No."

"Don't talk down to me like I'm an idiot" she hissed back "How are we 'mortals' as you call us supposed to know that a real flesh and blood monster is going to snatch our children away just because of a few words said in anger?"

"Are we talking about Lucinda here or you?" unfolding his arms he stalked closer to her and narrowed his eyes.

Ignoring him Sarah stepped back and away from him not realising he had her backed up against the wall. "If I hadn't stood up to you and fought my way through quite as successfully is that how you would have treated me? The same as I saw you treat that poor girl back there?"

Putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the side he seemed to consider her question while still glaring at her. Sarah was slightly shocked "You would have, wouldn't you? She demanded.

"Really Sarah, you have to stop thinking that everything is about you." He growled harshly leaving Sarah speechless, well not speechless, but still faintly alarmed as she noticed him towering over her. "You're a cruel, heartless man...fey...whatever." Jareth tossed back his head haughtily unimpressed by her feeble insults

"How could you have said what you said while all the time you were thinking of nothing but winning against me and taking Toby" Sarah hissed. "Love me, fear me and I will be your slave. Isn't that what you said, or something similar? It's bullshit! You call yourself a King and yet you're stuck in this dingy castle amusing yourself by bullying and taunting..."

Feeling that she had ranted on long enough Jareth slammed a hand past her head onto the wall and leaned in closer so that their faces were inches apart. Flinching at the noise by her ear her argument came to a halt abruptly as she found her vision filled with him. She felt her heart racing in her chest and her breathing became ragged as she gazed into his eyes which were burning with anger.

"Let's get a few things straight Sarah." He growled putting his other hand up on the wall on the other side of her head so she was trapped. "Firstly, no matter whether you or anyone else really means it they still say the words. They wish away children and for longer than I can remember I have always been there to take them but you" he paused "and by that I mean humans generally, always want what you can't have. People have tried every trick in the book to get their children back and when I was younger and my heart softer I occasionally let them have their children back if they look broken hearted enough." Sarah's eyes widened and the kings narrowed "But a few months, weeks or maybe just days later I would be called back and once again they would moan and cry. I got pretty tired of it and that was why I created the Labyrinth so if they wanted their children back they had to fight for them."

Sarah started to say something but he pressed a finger to her lips and she felt her body freeze.

"Secondly, you have no idea of how she really feels for that child however I know the truth." Taking his finger away from her lips and returning his hand to the wall he sighed. "That's not her sister or niece or some brat she's been asked to babysit it's her daughter. Lucinda ran away from home in fear of what her parents could say and now she's living alone in a dodgy apartment with her drug abusing boyfriend who hits her child while she stands by and watches. Now tell me Sarah is that a fit environment for a child to grow up in? If by taking Rachel it means she'll have a better life, even if she is a Goblin, and her mother will return to her family where she belongs is it such a terrible thing for me not wanting her to complete the Labyrinth?" he paused "Is it?"

Sarah shook her head weakly amazed to see this compassionate side of Jareth.

"Thirdly and lastly" he lowered his mouth to her ear and spoke softly "Of course I never would have treated you that way, as hard as it may be to believe now I _did_ have feelings for you. You can deny it all you like but that won't change what is already said and done so I think it's best if you get over it."

Sarah could feel his warm breath against her ear and felt shivers fun up and down her spine.

"I'm not as heartless as you think." Pulling his head back he looked into Sarah's face once more and releasing her from the prison he had made with his arms he stepped back. Sarah's heart was still racing but at least now she could breathe freely again.

"I'll see you at dinner." He said simply then grinned "By the way you look adorable when you're angry."

He disappeared leaving Sarah rooted to the spot in shock. _I think my heart just exploded or my brain melted _she thought collapsing on her bed.

_Yes rather rambling I'm sorry but it's 1.20 in the morning and my brain isn't working properly._

_Review! Your delightful reviews are my fuel! Also I need helpful comments on how to improve not that I don't love your lovely comments praising me but I have a terrible feeling this may be bull._


	6. Dinner With Darien

Chapter 6

_Thanks for your reviews! I do not own Labyrinth this is based on the film by Jim Henson._

_Last night I actually had a dream about David Bowie, nothing dirty I just dreamt that he was lecturing on something and I stood up and started cheering like mad. He stared at me like I was a freak. Sob. I may have ruined my chances with him...even though it was only a dream. It was a good dream. I did hug him at the end of it. Gah so happy!_

_Right (StarGirl rolls up her sleeves and takes a gulp of Dr Pepper.) Enough of my fantasies, here we go. _

Lying on her bed Sarah stared up at the ornate ceiling and sighed. Only moments ago Jareth had trapped her against the wall and she was still shaking. _From fear?_ She asked herself but she hadn't been that afraid even as they had argued. Sarah wasn't weak hearted although the Goblin King certainly was alarming. It was how close he was that had caused shivers up her spine and made her forget how to string a sentence together.

Turning over and burying her head in the pillows she thought of Lucinda. Jareth was right she hadn't had a clue about the girls past. She couldn't imagine what it was like to get pregnant at such a young age and have such a terrible life. Sarah felt her eyes prickle with pity. Jareth really was a blessing in disguise.

Sarah felt her eyes grow heavy, it had been a long day. She was exhausted from the riding, breaking her arm and arguing with Jareth. _I'll just take a short nap_ she thought snuggling into the bedcovers more comfortably and drifting into unconsciousness. The sky outside gradually darkened yet Sarah slept on. A gentle knock echoed around the room, when there was no answer from the sleeping inhabitant the door opened slowly and Jareth came silently into the room.

He had been curious as to the complete silence from Sarah and Demetria had said that she hadn't heard a sound from her room for quite a while so he had come to investigate himself. Seeing her curled up on the bed he smiled. Her dark hair lay tangled across her shoulders and spilled darkly against the white of the covers. Her face was peaceful in sleep and her chest rose and fell softly.

An unexpected feeling of tenderness rose up inside him as he crouched down by the bed and looked into her sleeping face. Sarah moaned in her sleep rolling onto her back, her lips moving silently. Jareth's eyes moved over her face, she was dreaming.

"Jareth." She sighed so quietly it was barely audible. The Goblin King's mouth fell open as he heard his name. Was she awake? No she was still breathing deeply clutching to the covers lightly, lost in sleep. Brushing a lock of hair away from her face lightly Jareth conjured a white rose on impulse and lay it where she would see it when she awoke. He stood and went to the door.

"Sweet dreams" he murmed closing it behind him with a click.

Moments after he had left Sarah woke and stretched luxuriously refreshed after her sleep. Sitting up she saw that it was dark outside and wondered how long she had rested for. The rose on the bed caught her eye and she picked it up wonderingly. _Where did this... surely Jareth didn't?_ Holding it to her nose she smelt its sweet fragrance and touched the soft petals with her fingers. Laying the rose on her bedside table she called for Demetria.

"Ah you're awake, we better hurry and get you dressed for dinner. Supper is quite a large affair so you'll have to look simply wonderful."

"Who's going to be there? Sarah asked brushing out her hair that had become tangled in her sleep.

"A few of the realm officials and their wives" Demetria smiled. "No doubt you'll find it horribly boring, I know the King does, it's going to be political talk all evening but Darien will be there and he's hilarious, the kindest fey I've ever had the pleasure to meet, I don't know why he isn't married." Taking a beautiful grey dress from the wardrobe she laid it on the bed. "I believe you're seated next to him at dinner."

"That should be interesting" Sarah smiled "but do they know why I'm here?"

"I don't think so, they've been told that you're a guest of the king."

"But that could imply..." Sarah blushed slightly "That I'm...you know."

"His mistress?" Demetria gave a tinkling laugh "They might but I don't think so dear, these are respectable men, they will probably assume you're just an old friend of the kings."

Picking up the grey dress and slipping it on Sarah admired it in the full length mirror. It had bell sleeves and a full skirt but was suitably casual so that she wouldn't look as if she had tried too hard. Demetria laced the strings at the back for her as Sarah clipped back her hair, pulled on the grey silk dinner gloves and slid her feet into a pair of slippers that matched the dress. Stepping back to survey the girl Demetria smiled.

"You look perfect dear but you'd better hurry." Pulling Sarah from the room she stopped as they found the Goblin King standing in the hallway. Demetria dropped a quick curtsey. "Your majesty I thought that we were to meet you down there."

Jareth gave her a feline smile "I decided that I would come and collect her myself" he flicked his gaze to Sarah who looked down and away feeling her face grow hot. _What is wrong with me?_ "After all we can't have her going down by herself can we?"

Demetria disappeared with another curtsey as Jareth held out his arm to Sarah. Taking it she concentrated on not tripping or doing anything equally embarrassing. "You know I've always wondered why women always take so long to dress" he told her as they walked together down the hallway. "In future I'll remember to turn up at least 10 minutes late." He smiled down at her. _Oh my god! What if he heard our conversation about me telling Demetria that I thought everyone would think that I'm his mistress?_

Jareth smiled slightly guessing what she was thinking "And by the way" he said softly watching her out of the corner of his eye "Demetria's right, I've told everyone you're an old friend so there's no need to worry." He got the reaction he wanted, he watched a blush spread across Sarah's cheeks as they walked down the stairs.

"You know it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations" replied Sarah feeling a little annoyed, Jareth ignored her.

"Darien, I don't believe you've met Sarah" Jareth addressed a fey that Sarah hadn't noticed leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to be engaged all evening with the realm officials so I would be much obliged if you would take care of her for me."

Darien wasn't quite as tall as Jareth and wore his long white blonde hair in a high pony tail. Smiling at Sarah warmly he took her hand and brought it to his mouth. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said meeting her green eyes with his startlingly blue ones which were made up with green eye shadow to match his green waist coat. He also 

wore tight trousers and leather boots like Jareth did and Sarah thought how it seemed to be a fashion here in the underground.

Jareth turned from them and went to talk to a group of three older, plumper looking men who wore luxurious red robes, obviously some kind of uniform for the officials. The fey women were, in a way, beautiful. Though they also looked older than Jareth and Darien, wearing similar dresses to what Sarah was wearing.

Sarah turned back to Darien and saw him also watching the Goblin King as he talked with the three men and their wives, saying something that made them laugh heartily while not even smiling himself. "Poor old boy having to deal with those bores." He grinned down at Sarah "I'm lucky I have you to keep me company otherwise I would be forced to join them."

A gong sounded and everyone went into the dining room, Darien escorting Sarah and pulling out her chair for her to sit down.

Demetria was right, she was seated between Darien and a heavy fey with a large brown moustache which he was obviously proud of as he twirled it round his finger and informed her that his name was Furgen. Sarah smiled and introduced herself as 'an old friend of the king's' to which Furgen nodded and smiled before focusing all his attention on his colleagues wife who was sitting opposite him. Sarah turned to Darien.

"So how do you know the king, or are you also an official like Furgen?" she asked politely feeling slightly nervous of the fey beside her who reminded her so strongly of Jareth.

"An official?" he snorted grinning at her "Never, I wouldn't ever want to be one of them, I'm afraid I find matters of the realm extremely boring. The only reason I'm here tonight is because Jareth promised me that I would have your company. I'm an old friend of Jareth's, known him since I was a young lad." Looking to the head of the table Sarah saw Jareth having a conversation with one of the men and looking slightly annoyed as he smiled woodenly at what he said.

"What was Jareth like when he was younger?" Sarah asked curiously with a smile at Darien. She couldn't really imagine him ever being a young boy.

"Mischievous" Darien replied "Always got me in to trouble." He put on a mock sulky face and Sarah's smile grew. "Watch out for that fat codger Furgen next to you when he's on the wine he gets terribly handsy, I should know." He really was a delightful person to be with.

The evening wore on and Darien quietly told her everything about each individual. "Madam big hair over there is actually 'having relations' with a dwarf, personally I find it rather gross but apparently he's a tiger in the sack." Sarah looked at him, her eyes wide. "A dwarf? That's horrible!" Darien leaned back and looked at her over the top of his wineglass.

"Only fooling with you" he said grinning taking a sip of wine and studying his gloves. "Who would go to bed with a dwarf?" Sarah shrugged and continued eating as he said smoothly "It was actually a goblin." She choked on a potato and Darien smiled innocently at the rest of the table who had all turned to see what was making the mortal laugh so hard.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at Darien who grinned and patted Sarah on the back who was trying to disguise her giggles as a coughing fit in a napkin. "Wine went down the wrong" he mouthed. The servants came and took the plates away and served desert. Having composed herself she became aware of Jareth watching her as the officials 

chattered on about tedious subjects. Not looking at him Sarah self consciously fiddled with her gloves and felt Darien nudge her in the ribs. "Don't look now but the sexy monarch is looking our way." Sarah glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sexy?"

"Oh come you know he's gorgeous." He winked at her.

Sarah's eyes widened as she stared at him. Looking around to make sure no-one was listening to their conversation she said quietly "Darien are you...gay?"

He looked at her sideways at her and took a sip of wine. "Got it in one kiddo"

Sarah looked vaguely shocked then grinned "Wow that's great!"

"Great?"

"I love gay men!"

It was Darien's turn to choke. "Im sorry?"

"I've always wanted a gay best friend."

Darien looked extremely pleased "Shocked at a little bit of cross species loving but when I come out of the closet you're, dare I say it, happy?"

"Sure I am"

"Well I would be delighted to be your 'gay best friend' as you put it."

"Do they all know?" she asked gesturing to the rest of the table.

"They have their suspicions, the king knows, but it's not as well accepted here as it is in your world so I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

"Of course" Sarah nodded then her smile faltered "Is the king...?"

Darien laughed "What makes you say that?"

"He is rather flamboyant."

"Im sorry to say he's as straight as you can get, unless there's something he hasn't been telling"

"Darien" Sarah nudged him in the ribs as he chewed on a grape "Do you like the king?"

He cracked up laughing again causing 'madam big hair' to look over in interest. "Never, not that he isn't gorgeous and all, but I know him too well" he shuddered "besides Jareth's not my type."

Jareth sat at the head of the table and watched Darien and Sarah wishing he was with them. If it wasn't for the fact that Darien liked men he would have felt a bit worried seeing Darien's mouth form his name he wondered what he was telling her_. Please not about that summer when..._

"As Jareth's oldest friend I haven't been doing my duty, I'm terribly sorry. There are hundreds of hilarious stories I should be telling you which would embarrass him immensely."

Sarah leaned towards him interested. "I'm listening."

"Well..." Darien thought for a minute "has he ever told you about that time in summer when..."

Furgen was slightly disappointed that Sarah wasn't hanging on his every word; instead she seemed completely absorbed by what that Darien was telling her. Something about a chicken, some ivy leaves and a boat reached his ears and then he saw Sarah's shoulders shaking with laughter as she clamped a hand over her mouth to try and hold it in.

A few stories later the guests stood and started to prepare to leave. Sarah was disappointed she had been enjoying herself immensely. Jareth on the other hand had to hold in a huge sigh of relief as he shook each of the men's hands and kissed the ladies saying goodbye.

"Darien I know it sounds strange but I'm really sad you're leaving, I'll miss you."

Darien grinned "You don't get rid of me that easily I'll be here until tomorrow evening, I don't visit that often and while I'm here I have business to attend to."

Sarah was delighted "Slumber party!"

Darien raised an eyebrow and showed her a face of mock scorn "I think someone's had a bit too much wine."

As soon as the last of the officials were gone and the door closed behind them he leaned against the wall and groaned, closing his eyes and pressing a hand over his eyes. "Thank god that's over."

"Have a good time?" asked Darien walking over and standing in front of him, hands clasped behind his back with Sarah at his side. "I thought the evening went marvellously, yet time passed so quickly didn't it Sarah dear."

Jareth looked through a crack in his fingers to see Sarah nod in agreement.

"In fact I think you should have dinner with the officials a lot more often, perhaps every night." Darien put an arm around Sarah's shoulders "Sarah and I wouldn't mind at al."

Unwillingly Jareth felt himself smile "Oh shut up Darien, you realise if I find out that you have been telling stories to her I will have to treat it as treason and throw you in the bog."

"I wouldn't dare." He grinned yet the twinkle in Sarah's eyes told Jareth that he had done just that.

"I may spare you from the bog if you tell me what you've told her."

"It's late" said Darien smoothly "surely we should be tucked up and asleep, this can wait for another time or..."

"It's not that late" Jareth growled "and after that I need an enormous brandy" he gestured towards his office "get in there Darien" Darien obeyed and Sarah found herself alone in the entrance hall with Jareth.

"Would you care to join us?" Sarah hesitated "Surely you can't be tired after that long cat nap you took this evening." _So it was him that left the rose._

"Come on Sarah" Darien said as he poked his head out from the study "Don't leave me alone with him!"

"In" growled Jareth pointing at Darien who promptly disappeared back into the room

"I'd love to." Sarah said and started walking with him towards his office

"Excellent, I haven't seen you all night and you seem to have made quite an impression on Darien."

As if hearing his name Darien pulled open the door before them and swept a low bow.

"Idiot" Jareth murmed gesturing Sarah into the room before pulling out Darien's hair ribbon out and tossing it into the fire.

"Hey!" Darien complained watching the green ribbon burn.

"You looked like a girl." Jareth said as a way of explaining the death of the ribbon.

"You look like a boy!" retaliated Darien.

Jareth stared at him bemused "How much has he had to drink?"

"Not much." Replied Sarah sitting down next to Darien and watched as Jareth sat opposite them.

Calling for two brandies and a mulled wine for Sarah he settled back on the comfortable cushions and draped his arms across the back of the sofa.

"Now Darien what did you tell her?" he asked glaring at Darien who had conjured another ribbon and was busy tying back his hair.

Darien repeated all the stories which he had told Sarah adding a few more just to annoy the Goblin King.

"Great you realise that now I'll have to kill her."

They continued talking late into the night, Sarah was amazed at what a different person the king was around Darien he was more playful, more relaxed.

"Gosh I'm tired" yawned Darien rubbing his eyes and setting down his Brandy glass and getting to his feet. Thinking about it Sarah too realised she was exhausted as she and Jareth also got to their feet.

"Milady may I escort you to your room." Darien asked.

"You realise Darien that your room is actually on the other side of the castle." Supplied Jareth.

"Right well I'm too lazy to go the extra distance so I will leave you in the capable hands of the Goblin King. Same room as always Jareth?" He nodded. "Right then I'm off" he swept Sarah into a hug, kissed the back of her hand then disappeared.

Jareth sighed and offered his arm to Sarah which she took "I apologise for any inconvenience that scamp has caused." He said as they headed upstairs. Sarah shook her head smiling.

"He was delightful company."

"Yes he has a way of charming people."

They walked down the halls in silence after that Sarah glanced up at his face which was expressionless. _He really is looking rather good this evening_ she admitted to herself.

Stopping outside the door to her room Jareth turned to her.

"I have to say you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress" he said softly then smiled slightly "but it could just be the brandy talking"

Sarah felt her face flush "Im sorry about earlier, about what I said, I should have realised there was more to things than meets the eye."

"More to things than meets the eye hmm?" he practically purred leaning closer to her.

There it was again, that feeling that she couldn't move even if she had wanted to, the complete inability to remember how to breathe properly.

Their faces were inches apart as he reached down and brought her hand up to his lips.

Sarah prayed that he couldn't feel her shaking. "Goodnight Sarah" he said softly placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand yet neither of them moved to go to their respective rooms. A grin suddenly lit up the Goblin King's face.

"Do I not get a hug?"

Sarah was shocked into speech "A hug?"

"You blessed Darien with a goodnight hug so I don't see why I shouldn't get one too."

She smiled "Oh right."

"Just think how he will gloat tomorrow over his stolen embrace with you, I must have one simply so that I am on equal terms with him"

He straightened up and let go of her hand spreading out his arms. "You wouldn't want me to throw him in the bog out of sheer annoyance tomorrow would you?"

Sarah smiled "Of course not"

"Come on, you know you want to" he grinned back.

Sarah stepped into his arms wrapping her hands around his back. She had only meant to give him a quick one then pull away saying something about how childish he was but she felt his arms fold over her back pulling her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together and the words fled from her mind. Her head was against his shoulder, feeling the softness of his waistcoat, closing her eyes she inhaled the scent of him, he smelt slightly of brandy, wood smoke and something else she couldn't identify.

Whereas her quick hug with Darien had been filled with friendship and warmth, being in the arms of the king was something completely different. The embrace was filled with longing and unsaid words. Every nerve in Sarah's body felt as if it was on fire.

"Goodnight Sarah" Jareth murmured into her hair squeezing her more tightly until he slowly, regretfully let go of her and looked into her eyes.

"Goodnight" she whispered back meeting his gaze.

He held eye contact for a few moments longer and then was gone. Sighing deeply Sarah pushed open the door to her room, changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed shutting her eyes.

A tentative knock came from the door. Sarah's eyes snapped open immediately and she sat up staring at the door.

"Come in" she called hesitantly expecting Jareth to enter but instead Darien bounded in.

"Sarah, fancy seeing you here! I hope I didn't wake you." Sarah shook her head and smiled as he sat at the end of her bed. She was pleased to see him yet she was also disappointed wishing he was someone else.

"I won't stay long I just wanted to ask, I forgot at supper but..." He raised an eyebrow "How do _you_ feel about the king." Sarah stared at him open mouthed.

"I don't think I should comment."

"Come on you can tell me, I promise, whatever you say will never pass my lips, especially to that grouchy man"

Sarah smiled and considered his question. "To tell you the truth I honestly don't know...he's...well..." Sarah felt her cheeks grow red. _Why am I blushing so much recently?_

Darien was intrigued "So you have a major crush on him then?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but there's something...I don't know..."

"Say no more I know the truth even if you don't. Goodnight Sarah"

"Goodnight Darien" Standing from her bed Darien went towards the door with a grin and a whispered "Don't worry I won't tell."

"If you do I'll tell everyone you're having a cross-species relationship."

He nodded and closed the door softly behind him. With a wave of his hand Jareth returned his appearance to normal.

"I never want to have to act like him again" shuddered Jareth to himself as he set off down the corridor. Glancing back towards Sarah's door he thought about what she had said, it was neither a yes nor a no. "I'm in so much trouble."

Sarah turned over in bed and looked at the stars through her window. She stretched and sighed. _What was with that hug?_ She thought as she closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of being held close by the Goblin King. _You enjoyed it_ said a quiet voice inside of her _you were disappointed when he let you go. _"Im in so much trouble" whispered as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

_Oooooh that Goblin King is a sneaky one. Im really, really sorry but I can't update for A WHOLE WEEK! As I said before I'm off on holiday so I can't. Please review I want to hear what you think of the gay fey. I don't know how it happened he just suddenly became a homosexual! Also tell me your thoughts on J and S's relationship. I could always have a Jareth/Darien pairing._


	7. Breakfast And A Little Trickery

_Im back!_

_This chapter has taken so long as I have been away in France for a whole week! While sliding down mountains on two bits of wood commonly known as skis I was plotting the next chapter so you better enjoy it! Thanks for your reviews I LIVE OFF THEM!_

_I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters this fan fic is based on the film by Jim Henson._

_I'm getting a little obsessed with Darien...I love him!_

Darien was lounging at the dining table munching on some toast dressed immaculately in a white shirt, black breeches, black leather boots and a silver waistcoat with his long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with a silver ribbon. His eyes were outlined heavily with silver makeup which all fey men seemed to wear whether they were homosexual or not. Looking up Darien glanced at the large grandfather clock opposite him, it was 11.30. _They're still in bed _He thought to himself swallowing a mouthful of toast _I better go and wake Jareth up, _grinning Darien leapt to his feet. _It's my duty._

Disappearing from the dining room and reappearing outside Jareth's room he rapped on the door and without waiting for a reply swung the door open with a flourish. "Wake up little Goblin King today is a new day!" Striding into the room he flung back the curtains "Mortal women to impress, goblins to fling in the bog and so many other chores to do!" The mound of bedclothes failed to stir. All that could be seen was a few tufts of blond hair poking out from under the covers. Walking over to the bed Darien was slightly put out at the lack of reply from his oldest friend. Grinning evilly he conjured a bucket of icy cold water from nowhere.

"You really need an alarm clock Jareth then I wouldn't have to do...THIS!"

Upturning the bucket over the bed Darien was surprised to see that no water fell from it. "What the hell...?" Hearing laughter from behind him he spun around and gasped as he was soaked with what seemed like a whole swimming pool of water. Shivering while pushing sopping blond hair out of his eyes he glared at Jareth who was standing with a rather larger bucket than his own and was leaning against the wall shaking with fits of laughter.

"How the hell did you...I thought you were...you bastard!" Still dripping Darien glared at Jareth "That was a dirty trick"

"So was attempting to drown your king while he was sleeping, honestly Darien after 50 years of this little joke of yours aren't you getting a bit bored, I mean it was funny the first time but after hundreds of failed attempts to douse me with water did you not think I would be prepared?" Walking over to the bed Jareth flung back the covers to reveal a mannequin with a blond wig. Darien stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

"I'm telling on you!" Darien declared.

Jareth stared at his friend "Excuse me?"

"Im telling on you" Darien repeated frowning and stamping his foot.

"Telling on me? How old are you 5?"

"Still telling."

"There's no-one to tell!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is, is, is, is, and is. HA!"

"Darien you are being a fool" turning on his heel Jareth pulled out a black waistcoat and a pair of boots from his closet and pulled them on over the white shirt and cream breeches he was already wearing. "Who are you going to tell? The Goblins?" Darien shook his head causing water to spray from his ponytail. "Have you had breakfast?" Darien nodded "Is Sarah up?" Darien shrugged.

"Still telling"

"TELLING WHO?" Jareth shouted becoming impatient; this was unwise as it was just what Darien wanted from him. Darien loved a reaction and just grinned manically. Calling for Demetria Jareth asked her to get Sarah up then the two fey men (one still sopping wet) disappeared to the dining room where Jareth started on his breakfast and Darien started on his second.

Sarah having bathed and dressed in a pair of black trousers, black boots and green jumper came into the dining room pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. Sitting across from Darien she surveyed his dripping form.

"Darien...have you been swimming?" Pulling the butter towards her she ignored Jareth who was sitting at the head of the table between the two, seeming to be reading a newspaper.

"Sarah, Jareth's being mean to me!" Darien whined gobbling a pastry and spraying crumbs everywhere.

"He started it" murmed Jareth not looking up from his paper.

"What happened?"

"Well I went to wake him up" he gestured to the silent goblin king "and as I was gently rousing him (or what I thought was him) he cruelly dumped icy water on me from behind! Tell him off Sarah, tell him he's a mean, mean boy and that he will not be getting any lunch."

Raising an eyebrow Sarah looked at Jareth who still refused to be disturbed from his reading and ignored her. Darien leaned over and looked at the paper in his hands, reading upside down. Jareth jerked the paper away from him and faced the other way crossing his legs, one over the other.

"Can't you just dry yourself off with magic?" asked Sarah which was answered with a deep sigh from Darien.

"That would destroy THE WHOLE POINT!" Darien stood up and pointed at the uninterested Jareth "He has cruelly saturated me with water and this is my only proof of the incident, if I was to dry off nobody would believe how cruelly mischievous that Goblin King really is!"

Still refusing to look up Jareth waved a hand and Darien was completely dry.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Darien sat down with a thump and stuffed his face with bread.

Staring across the table at him Sarah wondered how last night he had seemed so much more like Jareth. Aloof, stylish and a little bit scary but as she had got to know him he had become more like her little brother Toby. His behaviour had nothing to do with the fact that he was homosexual; Sarah knew plenty of normal, gay men back at home. No one she could think of even came close to Darien in his entire pony tailed, ribbon wearing, face stuffing, Goblin King befriending glory.

As if reading her mind Jareth glanced briefly up at Darien. "How old are you?"

"299 and counting" replied Darien in a brief pause between mouthfuls. Jareth went back to his paper and Darien stared across the table at Sarah. "Why so quiet this morning my chickens"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him _Chickens? That's it he's now officially the most insane person I have ever met_.

Finishing her breakfast Sarah sat watching Darien demolish an amazing amount of food not quite sure what to do. Jareth was ignoring her, not maliciously; he was just completely uninterested in what was going on around him. Darien pushed his plate away, finally satisfied with the amount of food he had consumed.

"Pig" commented Jareth turning over the page.

Darien glared at him before turning to grin at Sarah. "I was thinking about going out for a ride today and he..." Jareth got a bread roll thrown at him which he deftly caught before tossing it onto the table "...has agreed to join me. We may even find some time to visit Ludo and that great little fox Sir Didymus. Wanna join us?"

Sarah's eyes lit up and she smiled widely "Well Hoggle said he was going to visit me today, is there any way I could contact him so I could see all three of them at the same time?"

Darien nodded and turned to Jareth "Give."

"Say please"

"Please"

Jareth tossed him a crystal that had appeared from nowhere and Darien turned it round a few times before speaking into it.

"Hoggle" A brief silence then Sarah was delighted to hear the dwarf's voice issue from the crystal.

"Darien! I thought it was that fool of a king for a moment..." Jareth coughed loudly and Hoggle stumbled over his words as he recognised his king's voice "Careful Hogbreath"

"What I meant was...anyway... what do you want Darien?"

"Sarah is here with me and I hear that you were planning to come to the castle today, change of plan old chap, we'll meet you in the orchard where we will also be seeing Ludo and Mr Fox."

"Right, can I have a word with Sarah?"

"Of course you may, see you later, at about noon."

Handing Sarah the crystal Darien eyed the remainder of the food.

"Hoggle" Sarah smiled into the crystal seeing her friend's face.

"Jus' wanted to check you were okay and that you hadn't become a victim of that Fey."

"Which one?" asked Sarah looking up at Darien eating a...kiwi?

"Both" grumbled Hoggle "Better be on my way, see you later, be careful"

"Bye" replied Sarah and the crystal vanished. Feeling eyes on her she was surprised to find Jareth's startling eyes fixed on her own, he seemed lost in thought for a few moments then, to her great shock, he **winked** at her, broke eye contact and turned to Darien.

"Did you bring your horse?" Jareth asked unaware that he had left Sarah completely stunned and cleared away the remaining food with a wave of his hand including the pile of kiwis that Darien had accumulated in front of him.

"Hey I wanted those and yes Pluto is in the stables."

"Pluto?" Sarah asked distracted for a moment from replaying the wink in her mind _He winked? JARETH? THE GOBLIN KING? HE WINKED!?_

"Yes" replied Darien grinning broadly "After that adorable dog of Mickey Mouse."

"Do you get TV here?" Sarah asked surprised that Jareth or Darien would even know of the cartoon's existence.

"I do, but that's only because I make a huge effort to watch mortal television Jareth however..." Darien looked around for something to throw at the goblin King who had returned to his paper but finding nothing simply flicked the newspaper which earned him a grunt of annoyance "...just can't be bothered, says that the whole thing is ridiculous. Doesn't even enjoy '_Spongebob Squarepants'_ the only thing he remotely enjoyed was '_The Phantom of the Opera' _but got bored as soon as that blonde guy came on the scene...Raoul or something."

Sarah found it very hard to hold back her laughter at the thought of Jareth watching either of those shows, to tell the truth she actually loved 'Phantom of the Opera' and could see a few resemblances between the Phantom and the Goblin King. '_Spongebob Squarepants' _was going a bit too far though and at the thought of it she couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"Shut up Darien" drawled Jareth making the paper disappear and standing, the other two followed suit.

"He's a bit like that squid guy" whispered Darien as they followed Jareth out of the room, through the hall and out into the sunshine.

Sarah was feeling a little nervous at the prospect of riding again so soon after her fall from Pasha. The Groom led out Jareth's great black horse Sparta and Pasha then a creamy yellow horse who she assumed was Pluto.

"He can't be naturally that yellow...can he?" Sarah asked Darien as he leaped effortlessly into the saddle.

"Well...he had to be a bit yellower than usual; I do love that crazy dog." Darien grinned down at her.

Jareth walked with her over to Pasha and gave her a leg up. Seeing the worried look on her face as she settled on the horse Jareth smiled slightly and placed a gloved hand gently on her leg. "Don't worry you'll be fine" he said softly then turned away he mounted the snorting Sparta expertly and galloped through the gates with Darien and Sarah following in his wake.

At approximately noon they reached the orchard. On her previous visit she had never been here, well of course she hadn't this was outside the Labyrinth. Tall trees rose up on either side as the three rode in silence, their horses making hardly any noise on the soft grass. Jareth stopped in a sunlight clearing and watched as Darien leapt off his horse and raced off into the trees.

"Where has he gone?" asked Sarah surprised to find herself so suddenly alone with the Goblin King and feeling a little nervous.

"To find your friends of course, well I suppose I could also call them his friends as he seems to get on ridiculously well with everyone." Dismounting Jareth walked slowly over to Sarah and Pasha. "Are you going to dismount?" he asked softly and Sarah looked down at him from, what seemed to her, a great height.

"Im not sure I can" she said quietly, a tremor in her voice. _Aw come on _a voice inside her spoke _you just want him to help you down admit it. _Jareth stepped forward and assisted her in sliding down off Pasha. His hands were on her waist and they were barely inches apart as her feet touched the ground. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as they both stood motionless. His eyes seemed to burn into hers and she thought how easy it would be just to stretch up, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

A light breeze ruffled Sarah's hair and, feeling her heart beat increase dramatically she tried to sort through the mess in her mind for something to say to lessen the tension in the air. Jareth seemed completely at ease with the situation, he smiled slightly, releasing her waist from his hold and turned away with a wink, _what's with the winking, _as Darien came bounding into the clearing closely followed by Sarah's three friends.

_Yes it's short and not exactly a work of art but I just got back from holiday and am exhausted. Tomorrow will bring a better, longer chapter I promise. I got a bit obsessed with Darien and his foolishness: SPONGEBOB!_

_Ignore me...my sense of humour is...weak._

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_Or I will kill Jareth! HAHAHAHAHA ok im really tired don't worry the Goblin King lives...for now. _


	8. I'm Trying To Sleep

_Gah still tired._

_The Goblin King lives...for now thanks to your lovely reviews._

_**Jareth sweeps a bow "aserene, hazlgrnLizzy, futrCSI1490 and notwritten I'm eternally in your debt. If you should ever need me you have but to call and I will be there to assist you within the second.**_

_StarGirl beats him back into the story. Dam Goblin King. _

_On we go!_

"Sarwah!" growled Ludo in delight bumbling forward with Sir Didymus at his heels "Sarwah friend!" Sarah found herself caught up in the biggest hug in history as she ran forward to meet her friends.

"Sweet Lady, it is indeed a great pleasure to see you again, Ambrosia is delighted, as am I, delighted I say. I shall fight anyone, anywhere..." The little fox was silenced as he was also swept up into the huge hug.

Hoggle was standing with Darien; the two couldn't be more different. Darien looked like a giant, a tall slender, ponytailed giant beside the dwarf, however, Darien crouched down to be at his height and was chatting to him as if he was his oldest friend. Jareth stood by Pasha and watched as Hoggle was also swept into the hug protesting half-heartedly. Obviously feeling left out Darien launched himself into the hug as well.

_Calls himself Fey and yet he's embracing that beast. _Jareth snorted and turned back to the horses. _You won't see me doing that in a hurry. _Yet a small part of Jareth wished that he could be included in their reunion. _Not likely as the last time Sarah was here I was the common enemy they all fought against. If it wasn't for me I doubt that they would even be friends._

Breaking free from the massive group hug Darien wandered over to Jareth and stood looking at him. "What?" snapped Jareth not in the mood for Darien's stupidity. Darien turned to the group which by now had broken apart and were all chattering excitedly and cleared his throat loudly.

"Everyone!" they fell silent and turned to him "... the time has come to...ALL PILE ON JARETH!!" Jareth's eye grew wider and wider as first of all Darien flung his arms around him and was followed by Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus (who were actually pulled into the hug by Ludo unwillingly.) Seeing Jareth, the aloof and proud Goblin King being rendered helpless by the hug Sarah found herself shaking with laughter as she stumbled over and stood by the horses. Using Pluto as something to hold her up through her fit of giggles Sarah watched with amusement as Jareth stood like a rock in the arms of Ludo and Darien (Hoggle and Sir Didymus were too short to actually hug him and so had crawled out the sides and were sitting on the grass amazed at the foolhardy Fey and Ludo who didn't know any better.

"Right enough, enough! Darien let go! Let go!" Jareth struggled free and glared at them "You realise that I could send you all to the bog for that. That was worst attempt at assassination that I have ever seen!"

Sarah raised her hand "Not me."

"I make no exceptions" Jareth growled back.

"I wasn't in the hug"

"Weren't in the hug?" exclaimed Darien "That's terrible! How else are we to thank the Fey that brought all of you together in hate for him." Jareth shot him a glare. "It's true, if Jareth wasn't such a nasty fellow at times then you four" Ambrosia growled "sorry five, may not be as friendly as you are."

Sarah thought about it, he was right, if it wasn't for Jareth she wouldn't have such amazing friends. _If I'm honest _Sarah thought to herself, _if it wasn't for him I would be leading a VERY boring life. No Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosia or Darien. I wouldn't have run the Labyrinth at all. That would mean that I wouldn't have learnt that sometimes life is unfair but you have to except it, I would have continued to resent Toby and be nasty to Karen and my father. _Looking at the Goblin King now arguing with Darien she smiled.

While grumbling at Darien who was still protesting about the water Jareth felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning he found Sarah suddenly embracing him, her arms were around his back, her head against his chest. Instinctively he also wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly before releasing her and raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you" said Sarah grinning up at him, Jareth's mouth fell open. Things were surprising him...he didn't like it.

"Now... LUNCH!" yelled Darien as a huge picnic appeared in the clearing. They all sat down to eat chattering excitedly, all apart from Jareth who was strangely quiet throughout the meal. _As soon as Darien is gone everything will return to normal. No more group hugs, no more thank you hugs... well I wouldn't mind a few more of those._

As if reading his thought Darien turned to him and smiled slyly "Jareth I'm terribly afraid that I won't be able to leave tonight I'm having far too much fun."

"Please excuse us for a moment" Jareth said politely to the group before grabbing Darien's arm and disappearing.

"Darien's in trouble" grinned Sarah to Hoggle biting into an apple.

"Probably bein' dunked in the bog of eternal stench" grumbled Hoggle "No doubt I'll be next"

"Don't worry Hoggle he's all talk, I won't let any of you be bogged" Smiled Sarah.

Meanwhile in another clearing not far away Jareth was berating Darien. "What do you think you are doing? I can't have my subjects thinking they can take advantage of me like that! You're more trouble than you're worth Darien if you stay even another day my Kingdom will be in pieces."

Darien turned to him suddenly serious. "Jareth I've known you for a long time, you've changed."

"I have not!" objected Jareth

"You have and I'm not saying it's for the worst, you're certainly more fun to watch. Sarah has an effect on you doesn't she, it's obvious that you're head over heels in love with her." Jareth opened his mouth to protest "No don't say anything, for the past fifteen years you've been in a foul mood which I assume had something to do with her rejecting you in the Labyrinth. I don't even know what she is doing back here but when she leaves again it can only spell disaster for everyone."

"I didn't ask for her to come back, she has total power over me so I was forced to bring her here when she asked! What can I do? We're setting off to see the Elders so I can have my power back and she can return aboveground."

Darien sat down on the grass and Jareth followed suit. "I said I wanted to stay because I'm having a lot of fun but the truth is Jareth I'm afraid to leave you two alone for even a second, if you fall for her again then it will destroy 

you. Keep your distance, she's a wonderful woman but remember you have no power over her. She rejected you before when you could use all the magic you wanted. She will return aboveground and leave you forever. You have to get over her! I'm assuming that you will be riding to see the Elders?" Jareth nodded "That will take about a week... in that time there is to be NO lingering looks or sly little hugs right?" Jareth nodded again.

"You sound like my Grandmother"

"Shut up I'm serious. To her you're her you're... well I suppose kind of like a toy." Jareth growled in annoyance.

"She can return home leaving you here happy with the short time she had with you but moving on while your heart will break along with your kingdom, she's lovely, charming even but she can be cruel. Remember that."

"Here I was thinking I was meant to be the one telling you off."

"Well I'm not telling you off, I'm warning you, friend to friend right?"

Standing Jareth pulled Darien to his feet "Friend to friend sure..."

"And finally" Darien grinned "do NOT try to seduce her, that will only cause for you to like her more ok?"

"I'm sure that you have my best interests at heart but I'm finding it very hard to take you seriously after that whole "pile on Jareth" fiasco that happened back there"

"I have to have my fun otherwise I would be just like you, grumpy bugger"

The two disappeared and reappeared at the picnic.

"Thought you was in the bog" Hoggle said to Darien as he sat down next to him.

"No just going over plans for my visit, I have decided that I can't possibly stay longer than I had planned since I have so much to do."

"Oh" said Sarah "Are you sure you can't stay longer? What will I do without you?"

"You're not staying that much longer yourself are you Sarah? Jareth said you were setting off to see the Elders tomorrow."

Sarah had the strange feeling that Darien was being a bit cold towards her, as for leaving to return home tomorrow she glanced at Jareth. He simply nodded not meeting Sarah's eyes.

The picnic wore on until late, almost dinner in fact, Jareth stood and Darien also got to his feet. "Sarah I'm afraid we have to leave, we have a long journey ahead of us and Darien needs to prepare to leave. Sarah nodded and started to say goodbye to her old friends whom it was likely she would never see again. Holding each of them in turn she whispered that she would never forget any of them _ever _and that they were the most precious people to her in the world. Being helped up onto Pasha by Darien she cantered away following Jareth on Sparta. Tears streamed from her eyes as she turned back to watch the waving figures gradually disappear from view.

A couple of hours later tears were prickling in her eyes once again as she hugged Darien goodbye.

"Poor, poor girl what _are _you going to do without me?" Darien asked pulling away and looking into her watery green eyes.

"I don't actually know, if ever you ever stumble into the mortal world you know where to find me right?"

Earlier Sarah had given him her address and begged him to visit her if ever he was in the mortal world. His answer had been vague, something about being very busy for the next 1000 years. Sarah had laughed hiding the hurt she felt inside, why was Darien being so...cold? So...distant? It was as if they were strangers.

Jareth had held out his hand to bid his oldest friend farewell but Darien had pulled him into a manly hug and murmured in his ear "keep your distance old friend, I feel _my_ heart aching at having to say goodbye and I'm gay and not in love with her." Nodding Jareth gave him a feline smile and said so softly so that Sarah could not hear "She has a way of charming people, I know."

Darien strode out of the doors and leaped onto Pluto waving goodbye to the two figures at the door. _Shame_ he thought to himself with a sigh _they would make a lovely couple._ Whistling he cantered off and the two watched him until he was out of sight.

Glancing down at Sarah he saw her eyes were wet with tears and inwardly groaned. How could he be distant towards her when she always looked so heart breakingly beautiful? Shutting the entrance doors he turned to Sarah. "Tomorrow we leave for the mountains, get some rest, it's going to be a long ride." His voice was flat and emotionless, his face unreadable, no light shone from his mismatched eyes. Jareth turned and strode across the hall away from Sarah and towards his study.

He halted at her voice but did not turn around "Jareth?" Sarah walked around to face him. He stared back at her blankly. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem...?"

"Im fine"

"Are you that upset that Darien's gone?"

"Not at all, in fact I'm relieved" his answers were short and flat. Sarah felt herself getting a little pissed off.

"What is up with everyone? First Darien acts strange and now you are. Did I do something terrible without realising it? What's with the attitude?"

"Attitude?"

"Yes the attitude."

"Go upstairs and rest" walking past he went into his study closing the door quietly behind him leaving Sarah gaping at the closed door. Sarah had seem him boiling with rage, amused and laughing, quiet and thoughtful, pleading, charming and seductive but now he was...

_Completely blank, he's nothing, devoid of all emotion. Stupid arrogant bastard. But he's not... he's... nothing._

Sarah was bewildered by the sudden change. Assuring herself that she was probably just tired and not wanting to make a fool of herself she climbed the staircase and headed towards her room to rest before dinner.

Meanwhile in his study the Goblin King sat at his desk reading a book he had very little interest in. Tossing the offending volume from him he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. _Empty _he thought to himself _blank, _

_bare, unresponding, impenetrable. Keep everything hidden from her. This is the only way you can keep her at bay. _Walking over to one of the sofas he collapsed into it. _Darien's right _he thought settling down and closing his eyes _she's my opponent and I must outwit her as she outwitted me before. Let her be charming, adorable as she is, nothing will affect the heart of this Goblin King anymore._

_**Authors note: If you don't get it after so much hinting Jareth has decided to block Sarah out in an attempt to rid himself of any emotion towards her as she is going to return home. Darien has kind of unthinkingly torn them apart in the desire to protect his friend... but we still love him right? Sorry for interrupting but I had the feeling I hadn't made it clear : ) Back to the story...**_

An hour passed unnoticed by our favourite Fey as he slept on the sofa, Sarah on the other hand was up and about and wondering where he was. Clothed in a navy dress she was ready for dinner with her hair spilling loosely around her shoulders in dark waves. Looking down at her waist she frowned and pulled in her stomach muscles, the corset was horribly tight although it did make her look fantastically slim. Knocking lightly on the door to Jareth's office she pushed open the door hesitantly and smiled as she saw him sprawled on the couch breathing peacefully.

Moving quietly towards him Sarah knelt next to the sofa and looked at his sleeping face. The skin was impossibly smooth and white without a blemish. _Dammit, why don't I look that perfect when I sleep? _Various friends had told her that she snorted, laughed and sometimes even cried while sleeping, Jareth however was perfectly still like a living statue a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth. His dark eyelashes flickered but his eyes did not open. "He's dreaming" Sarah whispered quietly still watching his face. She had a huge urge to stroke his perfect cheek but she made do with simply brushing a golden lock from his forehead.

Jareth was instantly aware that someone was beside him and felt a light touch brush a strand of hair from his brow. _Oh god no, not her. _Sarah unaware that he was fully conscious couldn't stop herself from continuing to stroke his mane marvelling at the incredible softness. _I wonder what shampoo he uses_ she wondered vaguely leaning closer. _Get off, get off get off! _Thought Jareth _How am I meant to remain distant and aloof while you pet me? _Yet he did not move away from her hand. Turning her attention away from his face her gaze slid down his elegant neck and down his body. _Not bad _she thought with a wry smile _Ok he's bloody gorgeous... when he's asleep._

The stroking of his hair had stopped and Jareth fought the urge to open his eyes. _What the hell is she doing?_ He could feel her presence next to him, could smell her scent. _Can't a King get a moments peace around here? Wait is she touching my... No! Not the neck not the neck! AH MY NECK!_

Sarah started trailing a finger down his neck which was also ridiculously smooth. _Bet he moisturises... vain arse. _Jareth suddenly gave a low chuckle and quicker than she could blink he grabbed her wrist in a steel grip. Gasping Sarah saw his eyes were fully open, alert and staring into hers. Jareth's face was fighting a smile as he said as seriously as he could "I, Sarah, am extremely ticklish so I would appreciate it if you would not touch my neck."

"S...Sorry what?" she stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes I know I'm a scary Goblin King but the truth is on this particular part of my neck..." he pointed where she had touched him "...I am ticklish right? New rule. Do not touch my neck."

"Um...okay but..." Sarah collapsed into giggles beside the couch.

"It's not funny"

"It is...sorry...I just can't help..." Jareth could feel her shaking with laughter through the wrist he still held and raised his eyebrows. "...you...King of the Goblins...ticklish!" She only caused herself to laugh harder.

Jareth waited for a while until she had finished then gazed at her coolly as he twisted her arm so her wrist was exposed and ran one finger up to her elbow. Sarah felt a million shivers run through her. "I'm not ticklish" she said defiantly which only caused him to do it again. She collapsed in a fit of giggles "okay, I'm ticklish."

"Truce?" he asked releasing her wrist and lying back on the sofa.

"Truce" agreed Sarah standing up and brushing down her dress. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"No" his face had returned to its mask of vacuity "I'm going back to sleep, Darien exhausts me."

"Right" Sarah felt a little put out; after all she had dressed for dinner with him "I guess I'll eat alone then"

"You do that" he replied shutting his eyes "please, shut the door on your way out"

Sarah ate dinner alone in the large dining room feeling strangely lonely. _Dam him and his cat nap._ When she had finished she crept back into his study and observed him sleeping soundly. _Right time for a little trickery Darien style... bucket of water? No he would kill me. Only Darien can get away with things like that I need to use my feminine charm to prevent him from killing me afterwards...perhaps I should just start mercilessly tickling his neck...what am I thinking that would just lead to an early grave..._

Kneeling down beside him as she had before she gazed at his angelic face peaceful in sleep, thinking desperately of tricks she could play on him before he woke up she leaned in closer.

Jareth was faintly amused, she had returned just as he thought she would. Did she really think that she would be able to creep up on him a second time? Opening his eyes a fraction he saw her kneel down beside him. What was she doing? Not the hair again... so unoriginal...maybe he should start purring like a cat. He certainly felt like one.

Sarah stroked his silky hair for a few minutes and finding no genius idea pop into her head she stood with a sigh and left the office shutting the door softly behind her. _Dam _thought Jareth disappointed _something interesting could have happened, why did I allow her to pet me in such a way I'm certainly no domestic house cat_. Standing up and stretching he rolled his head around on his neck. That sofa was dam uncomfortable.

Sarah changed into her short silk night dress, it was a beautiful creamy white, it was a shame that no-one apart from she and Demetria ever saw it. Brushing her hair she gazed out the window. The moon shone palely over the Labyrinth, opening the window she breathed in the cool night air hearing the soft hoot of an owl from a nearby tree. Sarah shivered and closed the window quickly. _Blimey it's cold out there. _Extinguishing the light she crawled under the soft covers of her bed sighing deeply. Jareth appeared at the end of her bed and ducked quickly in case her eyes were open, they weren't. Deep breathing echoed through the room.

_She sure falls asleep quickly. _He thought as he crawled around to the opposite side of the bed she was lying on and peeked over the edge. Being spontaneously dramatic wasn't as easy as everybody thought, he crawled slowly onto the bed next to her and settled down, head propped up on his arm, and he waited. After 10 minutes he was getting impatient waiting for her to wake, or notice him or anything. _This is not keeping her at bay and being aloof _a voice inside him spoke _you're going to be alone with her for a whole week. _Jareth grinned in the darkness _Yes I know _he replied to the inner voice _all the more reason to get this over with now._

Sarah turned over half and snuggled into his chest, Jareth raised an eyebrow. Half waking Sarah felt something unfamiliar in her bed, something stroking her hair, slowly opening her eyes she looked up into the face of the Goblin King.

"Ah! What are you doing in my bed you pervert?" she scrambled back and away from him almost falling off the edge of the bed.

"Pervert? I just thought I should return the favour" his eyes glared into hers "How you like being watched while you're trying to sleep, actually I'll rephrase. How do you like having your hair stroked while you're asleep?"

"You were awake?" He nodded "You could have said something for god's sake like, I don't know, please stop touching my hair I'm trying to sleep. How does that sound?" She was angry and he loved it.

Rolling onto his back Jareth stretched luxuriously "You know I think your bed may be more comfortable than mine, I hardly think that's fair since I am the King."

"King or not you can't just intrude in my bed, get off, why are you making yourself comfortable? You're not staying here! Open your eyes! No! Do not fall asleep!" Jareth grinned lazily and kept his eyes shut feigning deep breathing and snoring.

"Are you still wearing your boots?"

Jareth opened one eye and looked at her "Excuse me?" She repeated the question "Yes I am"

"Take them off" His other eye opened and he surveyed her leaning over him. _What a lovely night gown._

"Sarah" he purred "Kinky though your demands are I think you may be going a little bit fast, a few moments ago you were ordering me out of your bed and now you want my clothes off?"

She growled in annoyance "I was actually thinking about you getting mud on my covers which I would not appreciate and neither would Demetria." Jareth waved a hand and grinned at her.

"All clean, both your covers and my boots."

"Get off my bed."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Jareth!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm comfortable, may I say what a beautiful nightgown that is."

Glancing down she looked at the material shining in the moonlight. "Yes it's lovely, OFF!"

Jareth reluctantly stood up and Sarah grinned triumphantly, her grin faded however as she saw him return, this time under the covers. "Jareth do you want me to kill you?"

"You said off my bed not _out. _Goodnight Sarah, pleasant dreams."

"With you here I don't doubt they will be nightmares."

"Oh come on you love it"

"I do not 'love it'"

Lying back down she turned her back on him and shut her eyes trying to ignore the presence of Jareth beside her.

_I can tease and annoy her mercilessly while still preventing her from affecting me can't I? I might as well make the amount of time I have with her memorable._

Reaching over he fiddled with her hair which was spreading across her pillow he began twirling dark curls around his fingers. Twitching her head Sarah ignored him, this was a mistake. Disappointed by the lack of response Jareth slid silently closer to her and draped an arm across her waist.

"Jareth" Sarah growled glaring down at the offending arm feeling annoyed and... slightly shaky. This certainly was an interesting position to be in. She moved her feet and felt the leather of her boots on her toes. _He's practically spooning with me _she thought with amusement turning her head to look over her shoulder and seeing his eyes glow back at her in the dark. "Yes?" she enquired. He grinned at her mischievously, his pointed teeth glinting at her in the pale light.

Turning her head away she thought quickly. _I have to turn the tables on him... do something completely unexpected... what does he want? A reaction?_

Jareth tightened his hold around her waist. Nothing... _I have to do something completely unexpected... get a reaction out of her... _Raising himself slightly he nuzzled his head into the back of her neck. His hair tickled her and she fought not to move a muscle. Disappointed with the lack of repercussions he frowned slightly. Surely she must be a little uneasy having him so close and in her bed... this was quite a strange thing to happen he had planned to leave almost immediately after making his point but he found himself wanting to stay. _What happened to the aloofness? Well I am just taunting her a little bit more._

Leaning towards her he bit her softly on the shoulder. "Jareth! What the hell?" He grinned, finally a response.

_He bit me...bit me! _Pushing his arm off her waist she scooted to the very edge of the bed. Jareth couldn't resist with a gentle nudge in the back she found herself on the floor.

Standing quickly she stood with her hands on her hips and glared at the Fey in her bed. Jareth had shut his eyes in a feeble attempt to avoid her anger. _Right if that's how you want to play it..."_

Climbing back under the covers she lay down and stared into his face. She had deliberately got as close to him as she possibly could without touching him, they were practically nose to nose. Opening an eye hesitantly he was surprised to see how close she was. _Fighting back are we?_

He shut his eyes again acting like he wasn't bothered by her proximity. Sarah felt her heart rate double, what was she doing? She was lying in bed next to the Goblin King, THE Goblin King: The object of her fantasies for fifteen years.

She grinned and slowly moved her hand towards his neck which she touched lightly. The reaction was immediate. Jareth's eyes snapped open. Still grinning evilly she ran her finger down his neck. He bit his lip. She continued until he could bear it no longer, Jareth tried to get away from her but Sarah doggedly followed him with her demon tickling hands. Shaking from silent laughter he moved to the edge of the bed. A gentle nudge and he was on the floor. Standing quickly he growled. Sarah had spread herself across the bed leaving him no room to return.

"Now that was just mean"

"It was necessary"

"I thought we had a truce"

"That was before you invaded my territory"

"You haven't won"

"I think I have"

She smiled happily and closed her eyes willing him to leave her to sleep while at the same time hoping he would stay. Upon opening her eyes her whole body went rigid. He was on his hands and knees over her, a hand either side of her face, a knee either side of her waist. Her eyes widened in surprise. Jareth grinned down at her.

"I win" he purred

"You don't" Sarah replied shakily

"So stubborn" he sighed "Admit defeat or else"

"Or else what?" she both dreaded and anticipated his reply. _Mixed feelings or what?_

"Or else...something, anything"

"You're all talk"

"So you refuse?"

"Yes" she whispered her heart rate tripling.

Jareth leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Sarah lay there frozen to the spot but as his kiss became more forceful, more passionate she found herself responding instinctively parting her lips and allowing his flickering tongue to intertwine with her own. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss then moving her hands down onto his shoulders and then his back. Jareth, to say the least, was astounded he had expected a slap in the face followed by a lot of angry words and a declaration of war. Sarah was, in fact, reacting in the way he had always hoped. Wincing with both pain and pleasure as she bit his bottom lip he shivered slightly. After a few minutes Jareth broke the kiss and looked down at her a smirk on his face.

"Sarah...this stops now, I'm in no mood to play games, get some rest, we have a long journey tomorrow."

"I win"

"You most certainly do not!" Jareth glared down at her "I just kissed you if you didn't notice"

"I kissed you back"

He smiled slightly "Yes, yes you did and that is why I win. It seems I might have some power over you after all."

Sarah sat up so he was forced to sit back on his heels. "You kissed me" she repeated, this time it was more of an accusation.

"You kissed me back" his tone was also accusing, it was if they were each trying to place the blame on the other.

"It's just a game Sarah, it means nothing" he growled.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to fall head over heels for me" she spat back.

"I won't I promise. I'll never make that mistake again"

With those final words he vanished leaving a very confused Sarah sitting on her bed staring at the space which he had, until just recently, occupied.

_Oh my warped imagination... REVIEW YOU READERS REVIEW!!_

_I do enjoy writing these little scenes... not the kissing as much but the tickling and the bed war... they amuse me even if they fail to amuse you. I will finish this dam fan fic before the end of my holidays._

_**Review I need to know what you think of the foolishness, how can I improve CRITICISE ME PLEASE!**_

_**Next chapter will be up tomorrow I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	9. It's Going To Rain

_Oh my lovely reviewers I am indebted to you all!_

_As this is my first EVER fan fic your comments are more important than you could ever imagine so keep it up!_

_**CoffeeKris**__ you love Darien? ME TOO! I know I created him etc but I really miss him from the story... sob. I might just have to slide him back in somewhere._

_Enough of my rambling... here we go..._

Sarah collapsed back onto her bed her mind going frantic as she replayed what had just happened. _He kissed me... so what? It was just a ridiculous game, it didn't mean anything._ Sighing she buried her head in her pillows, her heart still pounding in her chest. _This is the worst possible thing that could happen... I mean... you have to be alone with him for a week, a whole week! _Turning over rested a hand where his head had lain on the pillow moments before as he had taunted her. _What am I going to do?_

Jareth had disappeared from her room and gone straight to his own. _Well..._ he thought with a wry smile _this will definitely make things more interesting. _With a wave of his hand he prepared himself for bed and climbed under the sheets. Stretching luxuriously he mentally went through a checklist of items they would need for their journey to the mountains and the Elders. _Thanks to Sarah I have to visit that unruly bunch AGAIN! I've already seen them once this decade... They're even worse than Darien. _With a heavy sigh he pulled the covers up over his head and escaped into slumber.

Sunlight fell across Sarah's sleeping face as if deliberately seeking her out so it could wake her. Scrunching her eyes against the bright light she slowly scrambled out of bed and staggered across to the bathroom. Demetria bustled into the room and hearing splashing coming from the room next door called out to her "Sarah I'm putting your clothes on your bed, you'll be riding almost all day so you need to be suitably dressed." Coming back into the room she saw navy breeches, black riding boots and a long white shirt laid out neatly on her bed.

"They don't look that much different to what I usually wear" she said lightly as she changed.

"That may be, but they have ne enchanted so they will cause you no discomfort while you ride" she grinned "Also should you happen to take a fall they will not show any dirt"

Sarah laughed "I don't have any plans to take a tumble...again"

Sarah ate quickly as Demetria told her she was expected to be down in the hall at 10.00 sharp and it was already quarter to. Looking at the kindly Goblin maid that had cared for her during her time in the castle she felt tears well up in her eyes. "After today...I'm...I'm never going to see you again am I?" Looking up from making the bed Demetria also felt tears prickling. "No I'm afraid not dear" She was surprised at how upset she was that the mortal girl was leaving, she hadn't been here that long but she had secured herself a place in Demetria's heart.

Hugging the girl tightly she said softly "Take care on your journey and enjoy the your life aboveground" Releasing her from her arms she wiped her eyes "Oh look at me what a silly Goblin I am weeping away, wait a moment I almost forgot" Pulling open a drawer of the dressing table she produced Sarah's mobile phone and her charm necklace she had been wearing when she originally arrived.

"Oh god!" gasped Sarah "Harold" Demetria looked at her strangely as she turned on her phone. Surprisingly Sarah had full signal. "Sorry I just need to make a quick call" Dialling Harold's number (her agent if you've forgotten, I almost did) the phone was picked up on the fourth ring.

"Harold yes...its Sarah. Fine thanks you? Yes... yes... yes..." Glancing at the clock she saw that it was close to the time she was meant to meet Jareth "Listen Harold I really have to run but I just called to assure you that I'm fine and I'm going to be back in a week... Im...away...with friends. Harold I don't know if dogs can get sunburned... I have to go..." The phone conversation carried on for a lot longer than she had meant it to and when she had finally drilled the fact that she was away 'with friends' she hung up quickly his voice still gabbling away from the phone.

"A human communication device?" asked Demetria staring at the phone. "Yes" smiled Sarah giving her another hug "Thank you so much for everything" Rushing from the room while still calling goodbye she ran down the staircase and almost straight into Jareth. Skidding to a halt directly in front of him he saw him look her over with a raised eyebrow. A vision of what had happened the night before flashed into her mind but she pushed it firmly out again.

"You're late" he remarked.

"Only five minutes"

Jareth was dressed in his usual attire black breeches, black boots, white shirt and a silky grey waistcoat with black leather gloves. Sarah also noticed a riding crop tapping against his boot. "Are you finally ready then?"

"Of course" she replied with a smile "Let's hit the road!"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind" she was trying to keep the mood as light as possible but the Goblin King didn't seem in a good mood this morning. _Grumpy bastard._

Outside she saw Sparta and a horse she had never seen before ready to go with packs on their backs. "Who's that?" she asked as they approached the horses trying not to feel nervous as she approached the unfamiliar animal. **Authors' note: Sorry to interrupt, I don't know much about horses so I'm not entirely sure if it is actually possible to ride a horse on a long journey while they have packs on their back but that's what Jareth and Sarah are doing so forgive me if I'm wrong. Also I may be inaccurate about how long horses can go without resting, sorry!**

Benson appeared from behind Sparta and offered her a leg up.

"That's Robin, miss" the groom answered helping her up onto the grey horse which was rather larger than Pasha.

"Why am I riding a different horse?"

"Ye couldn't ride Pasha on this journey miss, she's not strong or fast enough to keep up with Sparta." Sarah bit her lip. "Don't worry, solid as a rock Robin is... long as you don't do anything to upset him."

Seated on Robin she looked across at Jareth who raised an enquiring eyebrow before kicking off into a canter, Sarah followed.

They rode for 3 hours straight not saying a word to each other. As they rode Sarah gazed at the beautiful scenery around her. They had left the curling Labyrinth far behind and were now travelling across rolling fields of ridiculously beautiful lush green grass. The sky above was brilliantly blue apart from a large cloud that was crawling across the sky towards the sun. Sarah now felt adequately acquainted with her new steed Robin. He was a delight to ride. His paces were smoother than Pasha's though he was certainly bigger, faster and stronger than she was.

The two travellers stopped for lunch at the edge of a large, mysterious forest. Sliding off Robin unassisted by Jareth Sarah gazed into the trees. "It's beautiful" she sighed watching a small brightly coloured bird whistle from a high branch. Looking back she saw Jareth tying up the horses. They ate in silence, Sarah watching the forest and Jareth watching the sky.

"It's going to rain" he said softly just loudly enough for Sarah to hear.

"Rubbish it's a beautiful day"

He shot her a look "Trust me, It's going to rain"

Sarah looked around at the sunlight landscape and followed a frolicking bird with her eyes. Glancing up her brow furrowed at the large cloud which had almost completely passed over then leaving the sky flawless.

"You're full of crap" she spoke more harshly than she had intended.

"So eloquent Sarah, It _will _rain. I can sense it." Standing and walking over to the horses he pulled two black hooded cloaks from the many packs and threw one to her. "Put it on, though they are made out of such light material they are actually water proof." Sarah also stood and looked at the cloak then at the beautiful scenery. She thrust the garment back at Jareth.

"I'll take my chances thanks" stalking back to Robin she groaned _Dam this horse riding business. _Jareth crossed his arms and smirked.

"Jareth" She turned and walked back to him so they stood face to face, closer than was normal "Would you be so kind as to..."

"Of course" he said smoothly interrupting her.

"You don't know what I was going to ask" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I think you _enjoy_ arguing with me Sarah."

"Whatever" she huffed back knowing she was acting like a child "Just help me up"

The Goblin King obliged and when she was settled he offered her the cloak again. She declined.

"Suit yourself" he snapped growing annoyed despite himself "but don't come crying to me when you're soaked."

_Why am I being like this? Why didn't I just accept the dam cloak? Do I really enjoy arguing with him like he said?_

The questions ran through her mind as she watched Jareth put on the cloak and pull the dark hood over his platinum locks. On his black horse with the black cloak he certainly was imposing. Sarah smiled grimly as they moved on once more _Not exactly a knight in shining armour is he?_

After half an hour dark clouds started to appear on the horizon and sped across the sky more quickly than Sarah had thought possible, they blocked out the sun. A cold wind ruffled Sarah's hair and made her shiver. A rain drop fell on her nose as a rumble of thunder broke the air. _Oh shit._

Glancing up at the sky Jareth smirked as the rain increased, he almost wanted to laugh aloud as the rain clouds swirled ominously. Sarah was not amused. The rain gradually soaked her entire body while Jareth remained unaffected. Shivering uncontrollably she pushed her wet hair from her eyes while some pretty obscene cursing of both the weather and the Goblin King raged across her mind. Jareth slowed Sparta so that Sarah was alongside him and surveyed her water soaked form and grinned.

"Oh ye of little faith"

"Shut up!" she snapped definitely not in the mood for Jareth's taunts right now.

"Would you like the cloak now?"

"No"

He glared at her. "Sarah you are being ridiculous you can't ride in the rain completely at the mercy of the elements"

"I can and will" Though she was being a stupid ass Jareth couldn't help but admire her stubbornness.

"Sarah I am going to give you this cloak. Whether you put it on or not is up to you." He draped the cloak over Robin's neck and kicked Sparta forward. "Put it on"

She was freezing, there was nothing more she would like to do than obey his command but something stopped her. _I will not be ordered around by him._

In front of her Jareth glanced back and was annoyed to see the idiot was still being stubborn. _Fine if that's what she wants then I won't get in the way of her making herself miserable. _They rode on.

Eventually the rain lessened a bit until it was just a light drizzle. They still rode on. Sarah was tired, cold and wet. She felt just about ready to faint with exhaustion when Jareth ground to a halt at the edge of yet another forest. Jareth dismounted and gestured for Sarah to do the same before leaning his horse forward under the slightly better cover of the trees.

Jareth walked quickly and quietly turning back to Sarah with a gloved finger over his lips to motion for her to keep quiet. After a short while they entered a clearing. Leaving Sparta Jareth murmured some words quietly and made a circular motion with his hand. Still shivering but intrigued by what he was doing Sarah watched in silence gripping Robin's lead rope.

Pulling down the hood of his cloak he spoke suddenly causing Sarah to jump "You're shivering."

"Im fine" she replied trying to keep the chattering of her teeth at a minimum. "Why did we have to be quiet?"

"There are things in these woods you would not be happy to meet" seeing Sarah glancing around nervously he added "I have cast a shielding spell, nothing can either see nor hear us as long as we do not leave this clearing. It also means that we will not be rained upon while we sleep."

With a flick of his wrist a camp fire appeared and taking the cloak from Robin's back he fastened it around Sarah's shoulders and pulled up the hood not meeting her eyes. "You are ridiculously stubborn, go and sit by the fire" Sarah obeyed and felt the flames warm her to the bones. The two ate supper in silence. Robin and Sparta sunk to their knees beside each other snorting contentedly.

**Far, far away Darien sat at home eating shreddies in his bunny pyjamas and laughed at '_the Simpsons'_ on the television. (I couldn't resist!!)**

Back in the forest Sarah was realising just how awkward this trip was going to be...How was she going to change into her nightclothes for God's sake? How would she be able to sleep with Jareth only a few feet away? Tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear she stared into the flames until her eyes felt like they were glowing.

Standing she walked over to the Goblin King who was leaning against a tree, gazing up through the branches at the starry sky. "Right Goblin King" his gaze snapped from the sky to her face "How are we going to do this?"

Jareth's eyes widened as he stared down at her then smirked "Excuse me? How we are going to do what?"

Sarah felt her cheeks redden as she realised how that had sounded. "This is going to be awkward as hell" she grumbled glaring into his eyes.

"I don't quite understand what it is you're saying" he looked back up at the stars.

"I'm stuck with you for a week right?" He nodded his head. "Right well I have realised that it is going to be a bit awkward, how am I going to change into my nightclothes while you hang around?" This seemed to amuse him.

"Do you not trust me Sarah?"

"Not at all"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Of course, it's not every day that you camp out with the Goblin King"

"It's not every day that I camp out with Sarah Williams either"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Not at all"

"So what should I do?"

"Change using magic, I thought that would be obvious, you did manage to mimic my hairstyle so a pair of pyjamas shouldn't be too hard"

"What if it goes horribly wrong?" She had sudden images of her accidentally removing her clothes without leaving any to replace them.

"Then I shall laugh at you"

"Great" she huffed stalking away from him aware that he was watching her. Looking down at her clothes she thought of a simple pair of pyjamas but stopped as she was distracted by the Goblin King.

"You could at least not watch" she fumed looking for somewhere to hide.

"What and miss all the fun?"

Concentrating and turning her back on the grinning Fey leaning against the tree she managed to change into pyjama bottoms and a tank top. "Ha" she cried spinning around triumphantly and sticking her tongue out at Jareth who applauded sarcastically. "Bravo."

Sarah approached the two horses and said goodnight patting them each gingerly on the neck before turning back to the fire. Jareth had changed and was in his sleeping bag lying on his back, hands behind his head, eyes closed. "Smooth ass" Sarah grumbled climbing into her own on the opposite side of the fire. "At least you can't climb in my sleeping bag with me. I do not want a repeat of last night"

"I see no reason why I should want to"

"Oh you want to!" she growled tying her hair back in a messy bun so it wouldn't trouble her while she slept. He laughed.

"You think too highly of yourself Sarah" Jareth closed his eyes and stretched luxuriously.

"Hypocrite"

"Stubborn"

"Sore Loser"

"Gorgeous"

"Arroga...wait what?" She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. Jareth grinned and rolled over onto his side to look at her.

"Nothing" Sarah was determined to hear it again.

"What did you say after I called you a sore loser?"

"I'm not sure I can even remember"

"You bloody can! Say it"

"No"

"Say it!"

"I said you were gorgeous" he drawled "but now I look again I may have been a bit over generous, mildly attractive may be more fitting or perhaps common, goodnight"

"Common?" she threw a nearby twig at him and missed "you bastard!"

"Well, what would you describe me as? In terms of looks of course, I already know Im arrogant etc"

"You're..." she honestly couldn't think of anything to say except stunning but she knew he would absolutely love that and so settled with "tolerable"

"Gosh Sarah your amazing skills of charm never fail to amaze me" he said sarcastically. Suddenly the two horses looked up in alarm and they heard a low growl. Sarah was on her feet in an instant as was Jareth.

"What the hell was that?"

"Im not sure but were perfectly safe"

Sarah stared out into the darkness of the trees and saw something move in the shadows.

"Jareth" she moaned faintly he moved to her side and looked where her quivering hand was pointing. Something was out there and it was big. Another low growl shook the air, it was louder this time and Jareth felt her grip his hand as the hulking shadow moved nearer. Glancing down she saw her face pale with fright and almost smiled, he knew exactly what it was but he wasn't about to tell her.

Sarah was trembling. _Oh my god I'm going to die, I'm going to die! _She turned to run but he pulled Jareth pulled her back effortlessly into his arms.

"Sarah" she buried her head in his chest "Sarah listen to me, we are safe, do you understand? Safe." Sarah hardly heard him. The dark shape was almost in the clearing and she felt a huge desire just to turn and run but Jareth's steel grip prevented her from doing so.

"It's just a dragon."

This was not what she wanted to hear. "A dragon? There's a bloody dragon out there? Let me _go _Jareth! We have to move it's going to fricking _eat _us!"

Hearing him laugh she looked up "It's a tree dragon Sarah, they're herbivores." Pulling away from him she gaped in disbelief.

"What?" she growled.

"Doesn't eat people dear, just trees"

"What!" she exploded "I was scared of a bloody _vegetarian" _He nodded a faintly amused look on his face.

The dark shape moved into a patch of moonlight growling softly. It was certainly big, about the size of a bus and covered in green scales. Knowing that it wouldn't eat her she still felt faintly nervous and turned to Jareth.

"Right...well...stupid dragon, it better be quiet from now on." Sarah felt a bit foolish. Jareth nodded and with another wave of his hand made it so they couldn't hear any sounds from outside the clearing.

They both settled back down to sleep.

"You were scared." Observed Jareth "Champion of the labyrinth scared of a little tree dragon"

"Shut up" growled Sarah turning her back on him and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight gorgeous" she heard him say softly as she was just drifting off.

"Night handsome."

The tree dragon munched on a few branches of a nearby tree unaware of the invisible camp before it spread it's scaly wings and soared into the night sky.

_Gah! Tired...so tired... 1.12 in the morning...sorry if this chapter's a little all over the place but I seem to have a bit of writers block at the moment. Read and review as always. Hopefully I'll have better luck tomorrow. Goodnight, God bless! : )_


	10. Author's messed up

Chapter 10- the big one-oh

_Thank you for your reviews, I woke up this morning and found six delightful emails in my inbox telling me that you wonderful people had commented. Yay! stuffs face with virtual cake_

_The tree dragon spits out a bunch of leaves and smiles toothily at the reviewers "Ginabella59, annependragon_, _CoffeeKris, aserene, futrCSI140, notwritten and hazlgrnLizzy you are awesome" Star Girl beats the tree dragon with a stick until he crawls away._

_**This story is written for my own amusement and yours if you happen to like my ridiculous way of writing. The tree dragon is a creation of my own, how do you know it doesn't exist ; ) you never know! Sorry if I piss people off with my lack of knowledge. I do not own Labyrinth or Jareth or anything, except maybe the tree dragon, Demetria and Darien. **_

Sarah snuggled down further into her sleeping bag and sighed contentedly..._hang on...sleeping bag?_ Sitting abruptly she gazed around her. She was in the forest, the fire from last night had burned down until it was just a few glowing embers, the horses were on their feet and eating something but Jareth was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably out congratulating that dam tree dragon for scaring me so much" she muttered under her breath and took the opportunity to change into her day clothes using magic without having to worry that the Goblin King was watching her. Seeing the mess Jareth had left my the camp fire she assumed Jareth had already eaten and so pulling some food from one of Robin's many packs she munched away while looking around. Sunlight fell through the gaps in the branches overhead lighting the forest floor, everything was silent apart from the horses snorting.

Half an hour passed and Sarah grew bored. She packed everything up and stood waiting for the Goblin King to appear. "Where the hell is he?" she grumbled.

"Behind you" he replied lightly suddenly behind her and breathing his words into her neck which sent shivers up her spine. Smirking he jumped onto Sparta's back "Come on let's go"

Sarah frowned at him and pointed to her horse "How many times do I have to go through this Jareth? I. Can't. Get. On!" He just grinned and nodded before speaking in a commanding tone.

"Robin, kneel" The tall horse sank to the ground and Sarah got onto his back uneasily. Jareth told him to stand up and they were on their way.

Riding through the countryside get's a bit boring after a while so let's speed it up a bit.

4 days later

This was weird, they were standing in the shadows of the mountains and around her was the same green and cheery landscape which they had been passing through for the past 5 days. At Robin's and Sparta's hooves however was a clear line where grass ended and snow began.

Jareth spoke to her from his horse. "From this point onwards we cannot use magic in any shape or form I'm afraid are you ready?" Sarah nodded.

_Im sorry! I have to stop writing for a while, my muse...it has deserted me! Jareth and Sarah are making me bored at the mo. Please forgive me while I take a short break to do something else. It's taken me most of the day just to get this rubbish out. Review anyway, this is not a complete chapter I will re do it and post it again as soon as I think of something to write. Any ideas? I really need some help : (_


	11. Winter Wonderland

_I have fought the writer's block as best I can and managed to extract this chapter from my mind. sigh_

_I really need a break from Labyrinth and all related characters... Labyrinth overload!_

_I wrote this in between watching anime. Nothing spectacular I'm afraid sigh it's so hard to find decent anime these days. Anyone have any suggestions? ; )_

_Thank you to those who gave me a few suggestions for the storyline, I have it all planned out from now on._

"From now on we can't use any magic I'm afraid, are you ready?" Sarah nodded her eyes sparkling with pleasure as she looked at the pure white snow. She and Jareth were prepared. Since they couldn't use magic in the shadows of the mountains (the Elders made it that way, they said it was to prevent attack or mischief but Jareth had always thought they just liked to watch people struggle) they had to have all the equipment to survive the next two days already prepared. They were both wearing warm cloaks and clothes. Sarah also had a scarf and gloves as she was more greatly affected by the cold than the Goblin King was.

Their journey had been pretty uneventful so far, the most interesting thing that had happened was being visited by that ridiculous tree dragon. Last night she had woken in the early hours and seen Jareth standing completely still just gazing at the stars. He had looked so peaceful yet so sad, the moonlight turned his skin almost to silver. Sarah remembered thinking she had never seen anything more beautiful before her eyes had fallen shut again forcing her back to sleep.

The horses stepped into the snow and the temperature dropped dramatically. Sarah was glad of her warm clothes. Following Jareth her mind turned to her impending return home, after spending the last few nights in a sleeping bag she longed for the comfort of her own bed but she would be sad to leave the Underground. _Leave the Underground or leave Jareth? _A voice spoke within her without her consent. _Im just sad that I won't see my friends again. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosia, Darien, Demetria and I suppose Jareth as well but not as much. They said they would come and see me in my mirror as long as I called but it won't be the same._

Observing the snowy landscape around her she thought about what kind of characters the Elders would be. She imagined wise old men, harsh but fair residing in a sombre palace of rock and ice totally dedicated to the gathering of knowledge and wisdom.

Jareth glanced up at the great mountains and shivered slightly. _Oh god I can't believe I have to visit them. This is Sarah's fault, she better take the consequences of her actions seriously. _Looking back he saw the delight in her eyes as they rode through the winter wonderland. _She doesn't even know what she's about to put me through. _

"Hey, Jareth do we actually have to go up there?" Sarah pointed to the mountain looming over them. He shook his head.

"No, not to the very top"

Sarah sighed with relief, the mountain gave her a strange, chilling feeling. _Or it could just be the cold. _

"The sun is about to set" Jareth observed "We'd better find somewhere to stay the night." They made camp in the most sheltered place they could find. Despite her warm clothing Sarah still felt cold.

"Can we light a fire?" she asked hesitantly not sure whether the Goblin King knew how to do such things without magic.

"Sure." He replied pulling something out of one of the packs.

"Jareth...are those...firelighters and matches?" She'd expected something complicated with a log and a twig, maybe some flint. He laughed.

"You didn't expect me some boy scout affair did you? That's not my style, I've had to visit the elders quite a few times before although then I was able to Teleport straight to the beginning of the snow" here he shot her a look "can I trust you to go and get some fire wood while I clear the area of snow?"

"Yes, boss" she replied cheerily giving him a false salute before heading towards a group of snow covered trees. There she found a pile of perfectly chopped, dry logs and kindling. "What the hell?" She returned to Jareth and explained her discovery. He sighed "It's the Elders; they must have sensed us and are helping us out a bit."

"That's great!"

"I suppose, though their help normally comes with a price...How much more is there?"

"Quite a bit I can't carry it by myself so I may need some assistance"

They walked together through the snow their boots crunching and Sarah suddenly flashed him an evil grin which he didn't even notice. Stopping down slyly she gathered a handful of snow and made the perfect snowball. _This could be dangerous but what the hell... it's not every day you find yourself with the kind of opportunity._

Thump the snowball hit Jareth's shoulder and he spun around in surprise to find Sarah innocently rubbing her gloved hands together to get rid of the snow. He growled.

"You'll regret that"

"Oh will I?" she waited. "Come on then oh mighty goblin king show me what you've got!"

He shook his head and gave her a feline smile "Not now...when you least expect it"

"Im quaking in my boots" she replied sarcastically watching as he gathered up the firewood "spoilsport"

They returned to their makeshift camp Sarah keeping a watch on Jareth just in case he decided to send a snowball her way. To her disappointment the Goblin King didn't seem at all interested in a snowball fight. The fire was lit and they had finished supper before he made his move. She had decided to take a walk and have a look at the beautiful night time winter scenery when his arms enfolded her from behind.

"Jareth...what...?" she lost the ability to speak as she felt his warm breath on her cheek and felt his strong arms around her shoulders. Bending down he whispered in her ear.

"When you least expect it..."

"AH JARETH! YOU BASTARD" He had slipped a rather large amount of snow down her back. Chuckling he turned back towards camp ignoring Sarah leaping around trying to dislodge the snow from down her back. "GAH IT'S COLD"

"So observant of you"

He got another snowball, this time it was harder and hit him squarely in the back. "You'll pay for that Goblin King!"

He turned and raised an eyebrow "Oh yes?"

"Yes...when you least expect it!"

"I'll be waiting then."

Sarah glared at his retreating back and thought about how to get him back. _Dam I don't have a plan at all! _Sitting on a nearby log she scooped up a handful of freshly fallen snow and rubbed it through her gloved fingers thoughtfully. _I'll just have to think of something when the time comes._

Jareth was sitting in the warm glow of the fire when she returned wearing his night clothes with his cloak, gloves and boots. "What? No shower of snow to rain on my head? No tower of snowballs? I'm disappointed in you Sarah"

"Just you wait!"

"I am waiting" he shrugged his shoulders and looked around.

"I'm going to bed" she growled back trying to conjure her night clothes. "Dammit!" He laughed.

"Now before you get all excited about changing in front of me I'm going for a walk so you'll have your privacy."

"You can watch for all I care" she snarled back stomping over to Robin and pulling her nightclothes out from one of the many packs, it was amazing how much stuff was stashed in them.

Jareth watched in amusement as she removed her cloak, scarf and a jumper before hesitating. "You're not seriously just going to sit there and watch are you?" He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't care"

"I don't but I'm not going to make it that easy for you" she stalked around to behind the horses so she was mostly hidden from his view.

"Spoilsport" he called turning and prodding the fire.

"Pervert" she shouted back quickly ripping off her clothes and replacing them with her pjs. _God its cold_ she shivered. Once in her super warm sleeping bad she sat up and addressed Jareth. "So...tell me your secrets."

"Secrets?"

"Yes your deepest, darkest secrets"

"Hmmm" he tapped his chin with a gloved finger and looked at her "Alright then, my deepest darkest secret"

Sarah grew intrigued and despite herself leant forward expectantly. He moved forward to whisper in her ear.

"I'm a magical Goblin King who owns the Labyrinth and takes wished away babies. Don't tell anyone, it's a secret" He gently bit her earlobe before pulling away laughing at the outraged look on her face.

"JARETH!"

"Sorry, sorry! What's all this about secrets? Why are you suddenly interested?"

Sarah shrugged "Your company isn't exactly stimulating Jareth, I'm bored" _Boring, hell he's the most interesting person...Fey... I've ever met. Im surprised my nose isn't growing._

"Well I'm sorry I fail to amuse you but I have no secrets."

"Really?"

"Do you?"

"No...Night" Sarah lay down and closed her eyes. After a while Jareth also retreated to his sleeping bag. Sarah waited for what seemed like hours until she could be sure he was asleep. Standing super quietly she tiptoed over to the sleeping Fey. "Payback time" she whispered gathering a hefty amount of snow before kneeling and pressing her lips firmly against him. He woke with a start to find Sarah kissing him. He opened his mouth instinctively allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth. Reaching up he ran a hand through her dark locks pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She drew away quickly.

"Sarah...what?...GAH!"

Dumping the snow on his face she laughed and returned to her own sleeping bag. "You're not the only one who can fight dirty!" Shaking off the snow he shot her a filthy look.

"I have been generous up until now Sarah, but I can be cruel"

"Oh really?" she scoffed "Pleasant dreams" She turned her back on him the fight going out of her eyes and touched her burning mouth with a cold finger. _Dammit he's good._

Jareth was fuming. Glaring daggers at her back he plotted about the next day. Their last one together. _Now this is going to be __fascinating._

_Ho ho ho! I wonder what will happen next...really I do... DAM WRITERS BLOCK! sigh Y'know recently I'm even starting to be repulsed by David Bowie WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? _


	12. It's Only Forever

_Gosh I'm sleepy. Sorry this took so long to come, went shoe shopping today and got rather distracted then suddenly thought late in the evening 'When did I last update?' So I forced this onto my screen._

_Forgive me I just couldn't resist bringing a certain someone back into the story. I love him I can't help it he's so much fun to write!_

_I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Darien presents them each with a Sponge Bob Squarepants toy and sweeps a low bow._

_**The end is near my readers...the end is near...**_

Sarah woke earlier than usual. The sun was just beginning to rise, birds were sleepily twittering in the cold morning air. Jareth was still sleeping peacefully which was odd as Sarah had never woken up earlier than him before. Keeping one eye on Jareth she dressed quickly, glad of the warm cloak, gloves and scarf after her chilly pyjamas. With her sweeping cloak and flowing hair she herself looked like some mystical being in the winter landscape.

Her boots crunched through the snow as she walked away from the sleeping figure. The scenery was breathtaking. She could no longer see the former greenery which they had travelled through, everything was covered by a blanket of snow and sparkled. Her breath came out in puffs of vapour and her nose tingled. _It's beautiful!_

Thump Sarah hit the ground as she trod on a surprisingly icy patch. "Owch!" She quickly looked back to see Jareth fully dressed and leaning against a tree shaking with laughter.

"So graceful"

"Shut up"

"Ever considered ballet?" A feeble attempt at a snowball came his way but fell short. "Pathetic"

"Are you going to help me up or not?"

"Not"

"Bastard" Struggling to her feet she stomped over to the Goblin King who observed her coolly.

"Come on, breakfast." he said turning away and heading back to where they had spent the previous night.

After they had eaten and were once again on their horses Jareth turned to Sarah "We're ahead of schedule we should get there quite quickly, in fact it should only take about another three hours"

"Really? That's great!" she replied as he kicked Sparta forward closely followed by Robin. _Is she really that desperate to leave me? _

Sarah noticed Jareth seemed rather subdued this morning. "You okay?"

"Fine" he snapped back not turning round.

Sarah frowned but didn't ask again. _So last night was our last together...Dam...I thought we had one more night...something interesting could have happened, he's in a bad mood anyway so maybe it's for the better._

They rode on in silence each lost in their thoughts until they came to a large and ornate stone archway that seemed to lead deep into the mountain. Strange pictures were engraved on the arch though they were worn by time and the elements. Sarah could just about pick out what looked like a child, a sword and a...croissant? _That's definitely a croissant!_

They dismounted and left the horses to wander, they would come back if Jareth called them. Approaching the cave Jareth stopped dead in his tracks and covered his eyes with a gloved hand and moaned.

"God no!"

"Jareth what? What's the matter?"

As an answer he parted his fingers slightly and pointed to...a tabby cat.

The tabby cat was just sitting there quietly in the snow watching them unblinkingly, its tail twitched occasionally. _What the hell?_

"Jareth it's just a cat"

"No it's..."

The cat stood suddenly and bounded forward with a joyful meow. Sarah's eyes widened as it grew larger and changed into a young girl with large blue eyes, an impish face and shocking pink hair which went down to her waist in flowing curls, she was wearing a simple yet elegant flowing white dress and electric blue boots.

"Jareth! You came!" She launched herself at Jareth and gave him a rib crushing hug. She then turned her attention to Sarah while speaking in a gabbled rush.

"Who's this who's this?" she enquired studying Sarah. "Jareth she's not your girlfriend is she? If she is then Felix will just die! He's being saying that you were a lonely old spinster but I stood up for you. 'Jareth has a lot of responsibilities' I said and Mama agreed with me but he just went and fed his dam parakeet which I think is silly. I tried to eat it, I did but he whacked me on the head with a frying pan, a frying pan! Can you imagine! Mama told him off of course but not half as much as I would have liked her too. I always say, I do, that she is too soft on him, he punched me real hard but got away with it, told them it was me who poured syrup on the rug, it was but you shouldn't snitch on people it ain't right is what Gorgol says, he's wise as usual..."

Sarah stood stunned as the tirade of sound continued. Jareth raised an eyebrow while he gently pushed her through the archway gesturing for Sarah to follow and nodding at appropriate parts of her story.

"...and then he told me my jumper was on back to front!" Sarah caught the last part before she was squeezed by the girl. "I'm Jasmine by the way but you can call me Jazz, we're going to be such good friends, you being Jareth's girlfriend and all."

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh shame, so what's she doing here?"

"I want the Elders to send her home to the Aboveground"

"The aboveground, awesome you're a mortal! So tell me have you met Brad Pitt is he really as hunky as he is on TV?"

"Um no I've never met him I'm afraid" Sarah laughed as they continued down the stone passageway which was lit by flaming torches. "Though I would like to!"

"Gogol sensed you coming and decided to help you out with the firewood isn't he a doll? I know he is just going to love you! Finds mortals fascinating!" Jazz stopped suddenly and looked very sombre. "What's your name, sorry I didn't catch it"

"Sarah"

Jazz shot Jareth a look but he simply shrugged and strode on ahead. Jazz and Sarah followed.

They entered a huge room which was richly furnished and lit by more torches and a great chandelier with dripping candles. Sarah's eyes widened "This is amazing!" Jazz shrugged.

"It's okay I suppose, bit small, you should have seen our other house, we had statues carved out of real ice everywhere but we had to move out due to a banshee attack, we beat them of course but banshee remains were everywhere. How long ago did we move Jareth about...3 decades ago?"

Jareth nodded and sat on one of the large sofas. Jazz joined him and Sarah sat opposite.

"Where are the others?"

"Hang on I'll call them...FELIX! GOGOL! MAMA! DARIEN! HIRO!" Jazz screamed making a surprising amount of noise for such a small girl. Sarah and Jareth winced simultaneously.

"Darien's here?" asked Sarah hopefully eager to see a familiar face in the strange surroundings.

"Sure he is, arrived 3 days ago."

"3 days ago?" asked Jareth "He could have brought Sarah with him then we would have been saved the trouble of riding all the way here!"

"I could have but it's so much more fun this way don't you think?" Darien stood in one of the many doorways leading off from the hall. "Sarah, glad to see you're alive" Sarah grinned.

"Just about, had a scare with a tree dragon though" Jazz looked at her strangely

"Tree dragons are herbivores"

Sarah nodded "Yes but _someone _forgot to tell me that" she glanced at Jareth who looked thoroughly bored and irritated. Darien plopped down on the sofa next to her and stretched his arms out along the back.

"The Elders are waiting to see you, they're very curious as to this visit."

"Where are they?"

"West wing"

Jareth stood as did the others. Darien winked at Sarah and with a "See you there" he and Jazz disappeared.

"Come on" snapped Jareth to Sarah as he strode down one of the passageways. The place was a maze of turnings and dead ends, rather like the Labyrinth except this was underground and had rich carpet, Jareth led the way confidently leading Sarah further and further in to the stone web until they came out in a room similar to the one they had just exited though this was a bit smaller. Darien was lying on a sofa against the wall munching on what looked suspiciously like pom bears. (The bear shaped potato snack!)

Jareth pulled Sarah into the centre of the room and she noticed an imposing looking curved table was facing them intricately carved with what looked like the same markings on the arch. _What is with the croissant? _

"Say the words!" called Darien from his sofa.

"Why? They know I'm here"

"They like the drama"

"Fine..." he cleared his throat before saying loudly and clearly "I, Jareth, King of the Goblins wish an audience with the five members of The Elders to pass judgement on the mortal who stands before them."

Sarah gulped _Judgement? _

Grey smoke enfolded them for a couple of seconds before it cleared to reveal four figures sitting at the table.

Sarah had expected wise old men with long grey beards but the reality was quite different.

On the far left was Jazz who grinned and waved at Darien before fixing Sarah with a sombre look her hair in a neat plait and wearing grey robes like the others. Next to her was a tall elegant fey woman with sharp features and short dark curls, her hands were neatly folded on the table and she exuded the air of dignity and grace. Her eyes were green like Sarah's but hers seemed to glimmer in the dim light. Beside her was an empty seat and then a reasonably old man with no hair but bushy eyebrows whose face seemed fixed in a constant frown. The last of the Elders was a young fey male who was grinning and had a parakeet sitting on his shoulder nibbling at his dark, short and spiky hair.

"Where the hell is Roux?" asked Jazz looking at the empty chair "This totally ruins our entrance!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" called the final elder as he jogged past Jareth and Sarah and settled down in the chair. "Sorry" he whispered loudly "I was asleep." He looked similar to Darien, his hair was also done in a pony tail but his hair was a coppery brown and there was no ribbon. He gazed into Sarah's eyes as if reading something with his yellow, cat like eyes before shooting her a quick wink.

Sarah was stunned, the five people in front of her dressed in their grey robes were completely different from what she imagined. Roux cleared his throat and spoke as if addressing a crowd. "We are the Elders, the wisest and most experienced Fey in the Underworld. We were handpicked by the people, for the people. Today we are gathered here to hear the plea of the Goblin King Jareth and pass judgement on the mortal." He glanced at Darien "This is witnessed by Darien, son of Seth..." he paused "who is currently eating pom bears which will be confiscated by me, head of the elders and eaten without his consent" Roux waved a hand and the pom bears disappeared from Darien's hand and appeared in front of Roux who sat down. "Introduce yourselves" he mumbled starting to eat while Darien sulked.

They each said their names in turn.

"Jasmine" this was accompanied by a grin which she quickly wiped off at the sight of the woman next to her shooting her a glare.

"Rebekah"

"Roux" the now empty packet of pom bears was scrunched into a ball and thrown at Darien.

"Gogol"

"Felix" he gestured to the parakeet "and this is Lemon"

Sarah nodded as each said their name and mentally repeated them over and over. It would be mortifying if she forgot who was who.

"So Jareth" it was Rebekah that had spoken "what brings you here with this mortal?"

"I wish for you to return her home" _I wish she would stay._

Rebekah's eyes moved to Sarah who shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"Is she the one who solved your Labyrinth?" Jazz interrupted.

"Well duh Jazz we all know that!" cut in Felix

"I'm just making sure! If she wasn't then you guys would look like idiots!"

Gogol spoke quietly but everyone instantly focused their attention on him.

"Sarah do relinquish the power you have taken from the Goblin King and therefore give him power over you?" Jareth tensed beside her as if he expected her to answer in the negative. She nodded "I do"

"And do you wish to return home?"

"Yes" she shot a sideways glance at Jareth but his face remained impassive. _Doesn't he care?_

"Right then that's settled" broke in Roux "anyone have anything else to say?"

"I do!" Darien called leaping up and down.

"Darien?"

"Goodbye Sarah" he said softly before sitting down again.

"Wait!" she interrupted "Not now?" _They can't be sending me away now!"_

Roux stood and walked round to where Sarah stood and clasped her firmly by the hand his eyes trapping hers with his own. The world seemed to shift just as she realised what was happening.

"Wait" she pleaded quietly turning towards Jareth. His eyes met hers as his image began to fade. "No! wait, please wait! I'm not ready!" _I can't leave, I can't!_

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed fighting to break Roux's grip on her. The Goblin King looked up and gave her a heartbreaking smile before turning his back on her, everything went dark. _Jareth! Jareth No! I don't want to leave! How can you just let me go? Jareth! _

_Jareth!_

_Jareth!_

_JARETH!_

Darien watched as Sarah and Roux seemed to fade before them. "Wait" she pleaded quietly turning towards Jareth. His eyes met hers as his image began to fade. "No! Wait, please wait! I'm not ready!"

"Jareth!" she screamed yet the Goblin King just turned away and then she was gone. Shaking his head sadly he approached Jareth"You okay?"

"Fine" he replied in a monotone.

The remaining four elders left the table and went their separate ways. Jazz and Felix came over to them.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Jasmine "I thought you wanted her to leave..."

Jareth let the sound of their voices wash over him as he stared at the spot Sarah had been just moments before.

--

Light burned Sarah's eyes as the darkness gave way to the beaming sunshine in her living room. Roux stood before her and grinned. "Safe and sound!"

His grin faded as he noticed the tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter did I hurt you?"

"Take me back" Sarah sobbed "Please, take me back!"

"I can't, it's not physically possible. You have now broken all links to the Underground." He patted her on the shoulder as if she were a child. "I'm truly sorry."

"But you don't understand!"

He simply shook his head and vanished.

Sarah collapsed onto the sofa and sobbed without restraint.

_There's such a sad love  
_

_Deep in your eyes.  
_

_A kind of pale jewel  
_

_Open and closed  
_

_Within your eyes.  
_

_I'll place the sky  
_

_Within your eyes._

Sarah lay there and let the tears flow. Much later she lifted her head and saw that the sky outside had darkened, the first pale stars had come out and her eyes ached. "Jareth" she croaked and summoned the energy to stumble into her room and gaze into her mirror.

"Hoggle!" she cried resting her forehead against the cool glass "Hoggle I need you!"

There was no reply, not even the tiniest ounce of magic came from the mirror reflecting her pale face and watering eyes.

"Ludo! Sir Didymus!" Tears she thought had run out trickled down her cheeks.

Wiping her eyes fiercely on her sleeves she glared at her reflection.

"Get a grip Sarah" she hissed at herself before clearing her throat. "Jar_eth" _her voice broke halfway through his name and she once again gave into the demands of something lodged in her heart which made her sob and tears stream from her eyes. Collapsing onto the bed she cried herself to sleep hugging curled in a ball.

"Jareth" she whispered through her tears.

"Don't leave me"

"Not now..."

"Not ever..."

_There's such a fooled heart  
_

_Beatin' so fast  
_

_In search of new dreams.  
_

_A love that will last  
_

_Within your heart.  
_

_I'll place the moon  
_

_Within your heart _

Jareth lay on the bed in the room which had been prepared for him. A single tear slid from his extraordinary eyes and silently slid down his cheek. Deep within his chest his heart was breaking. _She's gone._

_Where art thou, Muse, that thou forget'st so long  
To speak of that which gives thee all thy might?  
Spend'st thou thy fury on some worthless song,  
Darkening thy power to lend base subjects light?  
Return, forgetful Muse, and straight redeem  
In gentle numbers time so idly spent;  
Sing to the ear that doth thy lays esteem,  
And gives thy pen both skill and argument.  
Rise, resty Muse, my love's sweet face survey  
If time have any wrinkle graven there;  
If any, be a satire to decay,  
And make time's spoils despisèd everywhere.  
Give my love fame faster than Time wastes life;  
So thou prevent'st his scythe and crooked knife._ W.S Sonnet #100

_What's said is said, what's done is done. _

_It's only forever..._

_**THE END**_

_**NOT!**_

_**READ ON FOOLS!**_

_**Down...**_

**KEEP GOING!**

A sharp rap on the door broke Jareth from his thoughts. Darien entered the room and whispered in his ear.

"I have a plan"

_DUM DUM DUM!! YES THIS IS THE AUTHORS NOTE!_

_I'm not sure whether or not this is a load of crap so I hope it makes you sad. The Shakespeare sonnet happens to be one I'm studying so I thought I'd throw it in. __**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**_

_**STAY TUNED IT WILL BE POSTED EXTREMELY SOON!**_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	13. Unlucky Number

Chapter 13

_Chapter thirteen is here, the final chapter, the unlucky number, the amount of time Sarah has to get through the Labyrinth! Hurrah! It's almost over..._

_Sob my holidays also end today __**Thank you to all my reviewers you are awesome!**_

_**Pom bears **__are teddy bear shaped potato snack, kind of like crisps. They're good._

**Read, enjoy if you can and don't forget to review on your way out.**

Two months had passed since Sarah had left the Underworld for the second time.

She had been distraught for a week and had refused to emerge from her flat. Her time was spent trying to find a way back into the Labyrinth. She had called into the mirror countless times, wished herself, her cat, most of her belongings and her next door neighbour away to the Goblin King but nothing worked. Her neighbour continued to sing waveringly as she tended her window plants, her cat was curled on her bed and her belongings stayed put.

Eventually Sarah had given up. Roux had been telling the truth when he told her all links with the Underground had been broken. Sarah settled back into life as well as she could. Harold gave her auditions, she went to them but didn't get any of the parts. Her heart was just not in it any longer. As she stood on stage with the eyes of the judges upon her all she could think about was how ridiculous this was.

She was 30, no longer the hot young talent she had once been. The spark had gone out of her acting since her time away and she knew it. Sarah wasn't short on money, in fact she was quite well off. She could easily live off her savings and the large amount left to her by her grandfather, but what was she meant to do all day. She would wander round her flat aimlessly flicking through TV channels or searching through her bookshelves for something to do while trying to keep all Jareth related subjects out of her mind.

"God!" she growled flinging the newspaper across the room and startling her cat Ben. "Life is so tedious. I need a hobby." She tried to think of something but failed dismally. Grabbing her car keys and her coat she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were ringed with dark shadows and her face looked pale and thinner than it had before.

Apart from that she looked pretty good. She was healthy but depressed. Just as she was about to head out the door she heard a voice behind her and spun around.

"Hello Sarah" The blond hair, the breeches he was exactly as Sarah had remembered him. Dropping her belongings she threw herself into his arms feeling the tears prickle her eyes once again.

"Darien!"

"Did you miss me?" he squeezed her tightly

"Of course!" she smiled pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Sorry I'm a bit weepy lately"

He nodded and wrapped her in his arms once again. "He couldn't come" he murmured into her hair. "He's tried so many times but he's just not allowed" Sarah nodded, he didn't have to say who he was talking about.

"Got pretty close too but was pulled back by the Elders magic, I've never seen him so angry."

"But Darien you're here! You can take me back with you!" hope sparkled in her green eyes.

"I can't"

"You can! You don't have to tell the Elders! I'll hide somewhere in the Labyrinth, in the oubliette, I don't care as long as I can see him again!"

"Sarah, you don't understand, _I can't. _You returning is strictly prohibited. It's a miracle I even got here at all. If you didn't want to leave why didn't you just say so at the trial!"

"I didn't realise then what it would mean, I didn't know that I..."

"That you loved him?"

She nodded. "Is there no way? No way at all?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid the chances of you seeing him again are pretty slim."

"I won't give up!"

He looked faintly amused "How do you propose to do the impossible?"

"I...I don't know but I'll do it, you got here so there must be a few links with the Underground here that I can't see."

"Ah but what happens when I have to return, which I do in... 9 minutes"

"9 minutes? You only have nine minutes left?"

"Yes, I have a letter for you, from you know who" He took out a cream envelope "and no it's not from Voldemort"

She took the envelope from his hand. "If I give you a letter for him will he get it?"

"Definitely but you better hurry."

"Wait here then!"

She ran into her bedroom and sat down at her desk to read the letter and write one in reply.

_**Sarah,**_

_**If you have received this then Darien must have been able to dodge the Elders magic and come to visit you. As he may have already told you I am unable to do the same which I regret with all my heart. I have tried many, many times but it seems impossible. Forgive me Sarah if it feels like I have abandoned you. Had I known how painful this would be, how much you truly meant to me, I would never have let you go. I know you've been trying to call me, really Sarah do you hate your cat and neighbours so much to wish them away? I'm afraid that won't work as your summons has no meaning anymore though it was a delight to hear your voice once again.**_

_**I will continue to try and reach you but if I am unable then you must do one thing for me. Live your life Sarah and forget about me. I assure you I'm not worth it.**_

__

_**I love you,**_

_**Jareth**_

Sarah stared at the letter and read it through again. _I love you. _She read and re read those three words before she heard Darien call from the living room.

"Sarah five minutes!"

Grabbing a pen she quickly wrote a reply. Entering the living room once again she handed it to Darien who tucked it into a pocket and grinned.

"I hope we meet again"

"So do I" she gave him a huge hug before pulling away and watching him disappear with a final wink.

Jareth paced his throne room muttering to himself and occasionally kicking a Goblin across the room.

Hoping to lighten the mood and stop the kicking two of the Goblins started their favourite song.

"You remind me of the babe"

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power"

"What power?"

"The power of..."

"Shut up!" they were interrupted by a hefty kick from Jareth. "I hereby ban that song from ever being sung again!"

"Shame" called a voice from the shadows "I think it's rather jazzy"

Jareth spun around "Darien?"

"Ta da!" he spread his arms out and stepped into the light. "I have returned!"

"Did you see her?"

"Yup"

"Did you give her the letter?"

"Yup" Jareth sat on his throne and sighed.

"Right then... that's that. Now she can forget about me and live her life."

"Well...she did write you a letter"

"She did?"

"Yup" Jareth waited.

"Well are you going to give it to me?"

"Maybe"

"DARIEN FOR GODS SAKE JUST GIVE IT TO ME" Jareth roared losing his temper.

"You could have said please" he complained as he handed Jareth the envelope and watched as he disappeared to read it. "Royalty these days... they have absolutely no manners!"

_**Jareth,**_

_**What do you mean forget you? How could I ever forget you? Don't expect me just to give up because I won't, even if it takes me a lifetime I swear I'll find a way to see you again, even if you don't want me. I have to hurry, Darien's about to leave and I have only moments to write this letter.**_

_**I'll find a way. **_

_**I won't give up.**_

_**Don't you dare even think about forgetting me otherwise when I get there you'll pay.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Sarah**_

_**PS. My neighbour sings horribly and my cat gets hair everywhere.**_

Jareth raised an eyebrow. _Still as stubborn as ever. _But he loved her stubbornness, if anyone could find a way to do the impossible he was sure it would be Sarah. Darien appeared in front of him as he was reading the letter for the fourth time.

"Yo!"

Jareth gave him a scathing look. "Yo?"

"Apparently it's what all the youngsters are saying these days, aren't I hip and cool?"

"You're a fool" Jareth smiled "but thank you for doing this"

"What does she say?"

"She's not giving up."

"You didn't think she would did you?"

"No, but I hoped she might."

Sarah was filled with determination. "I'm going back and no stupid Elders are going to stop me!" she told her sleepy cat. _But where do I start?_

She spied her laptop and opened up a search engine. "Well it's worth a try" she told Ben who had jumped onto the chair next to her and gave her a look.

_How to return to the Goblin King and the Labyrinth. _She typed smiling slightly at her foolishness.

There were a huge amount of results but not one of them explained how to beat the Elders and return to the Underground. "Dammit" she was disappointed this was the first time her trusty laptop had failed her.

_What did you expect? Five steps towards bagging a Goblin King? _"I need to get out more, some fresh air might do me good" Picking her coat and keys off the floor from where they had been flung when Darien arrived Sarah left her flat and started down the street towards the park.

"Good day Sarah"

"Hello Mr Brime" she smiled at the man in his garden and continued down the street before stopping dead in her tracks and running back to the old man.

"Am I going mad or do I recall hearing your name is Toronto?" she asked quietly leaning over his garden fence.

"You're completely sane dear, glad to see your arm has healed up well and you're home safely." Sarah fought to keep her expression under control. _Toronto, Jareth's healer! Stay cool Sarah if he knows you're not allowed back to the Underground he won't take you._

"So Toronto are you going back to the Underground soon? You must be missing it" _Good keep it casual._

"Why yes I am in fact, been here for months! Ever since you broke your arm in fact, been stocking up on the necessities of Mortal plants" he winked at her and patted a large basket next to him. "What are you doing back here anyway dear? I thought you were staying there for a while."

"Oh I am I'm just checking my cat's okay. When are you going back?"

"In about two hours I should say, I won't be coming back to the Mortal world for five years, can't say I'm not pleased, no offence but I do prefer the Underground to here, and the air is so much cleaner."

Sarah nodded and smiled made as if to walk away then turned back as if she had been struck by a sudden thought. "I'm really sorry but could you possibly do me a favour?"

"Anything my dear"

"Well I'm meant to be going back pretty soon, someone was going to collect me but I just thought it would be a lot easier and less trouble to Darien if I could go back with you"

"Darien you say?"

Sarah nodded and silently prayed that he would say yes.

Jareth was bored.

Darien was bored.

The whole castle was bored.

"Jareth why is your castle so dam boring nowadays?" asked Darien lounging on a sofa in his study trying to read a book.

"Don't ask me, maybe it's you that's boring"

Darien looked deeply offended "I'm the most exciting person in this place!"

"You're boring"

"Am not!"

"Boring"

"There's nothing to do that's our problem"

"Nothing? Nothing tra la la? You could always clean the throne room"

Darien was silent for a while before saying quietly "I wish Sarah was here"

"So do I Darien, So do I"

Sarah was rushing round her flat in a whirlwind of activity. She had dressed and made herself look as nice as possible before she picked up Ben and her mobile and rushed out the door.

Toronto was waiting outside.

"Why are you taking the cat?"

"I can't just leave him, I don't know when I'll be coming back!"

"Right, you ready then?"

Sarah nodded and prayed desperately that this would work. Toronto took her by the arm.

"Off we go then!"

Jareth was sitting in the garden of the castle, it was a beautiful day but he was in no mood to enjoy it. Darien had gone off for a ride on Pluto. Jareth gazed into the sparkling water of a fountain and thought of Sarah. _Two months since I last saw her... Two months and yet it feels like years..._

Sarah felt like crying...

...with happiness. She was here in the Goblin city, just outside the castle.

"Thank you Toronto!" she gave him a huge hug.

"My pleasure dear" he replied slightly alarmed. "You take care now" she nodded and he disappeared.

Still holding Ben in her arms she rushed into the castle and came face to face with Demetria.

"Sarah what on earth?"

"Where's Jareth?"

"Outside in the garden but what are you doing back here? And why are you holding a cat?"

"I'll explain later!" she rushed back outside again her heart pounding. All she could think about right now was Jareth. _I have to find him!_

She ran across the smooth lawn behind the castle and looked around desperately. Where the hell was he?

Ben struggled grumpily in her arms, very displeased with being dragged around like this.

"Hush" she whispered to the cat before setting off once more. She walked through a clump of trees and stopped dead in her tracks. The Goblin King was sitting on the edge of a fountain with his back to her, completely unaware of her presence. Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat. His blond mane shined gold in the sunlight. Sarah felt as if she had stepped into a dream.

She walked forward hesitantly and dropped Ben lightly on a bench. She didn't really want to greet the love of her life with a fat cat in her arms.

Jareth glanced around as he heard a loud meow from behind him, his eyes widened as he spotted Sarah standing there. She grinned "Long time no see."

"Sarah?" he stood quickly and closed the gap between them "How on earth did you get here?"

"I..." she tried to answer but he had swept her into his arms and captured her lips, pulling her body against his. Sarah's heart rate tripled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was so filled with passion, unsaid words and love that it made Sarah's knees tremble. Her skin tingled at his touch and she felt extremely light headed, so light headed that she lost her balance and they both toppled onto the grass.

Sarah found herself looking down into the eyes of the Goblin King, she had him pinned underneath her. Running a hand through her dark hair he grinned.

"So graceful" he purred pulling her against his chest.

"Shut up" she mumbled into his waistcoat before kissing him again.

The two lay on the grass for a long time wrapped in each other's arms before being interrupted by the sound of clapping. Breaking apart they stood to see Darien, Jasmine, Rebekah, Gogol, Felix and Roux standing there.

"She's not going back" growled Jareth clasping Sarah's hand with his own and squaring up to the Elders.

"Oh we have no intention of sending her back" giggled Jasmine who was holding a disgruntled Ben in her arms.

"Not after she managed to find her way" cut in Felix.

"Even though we forbid it" added Rebekah

"And she used an unknowing victim as a transportation device" smiled Gogol

"We are very impressed!" Roux gestured at the Elders as a whole "We felt her presence as soon as she arrived and made our way here"

"I just happened to meet them on the way" Darien shrugged.

"So I can stay?" asked Sarah gripping Jareth's hand.

"Sure why not, be good we have important matters to attend to" Roux said before they all disappeared leaving Ben to drop to the ground.

Darien bounded forward and hugged Sarah tightly. "Well done kiddo! You did it!" He let her go and embraced Jareth "And you... well you did nothing actually but I'm glad!" He winked and disappeared.

Jareth smiled down at Sarah and hugged her tightly once again.

"Sarah, I love you. Forgive me for being such a blind fool. From this day on I swear I won't let you out of my sight." he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too" she smiled "It just took me 15 years to realise it. You realise now that I'm here to stay, you can't get rid of me."

"I would never want to be rid of you" he purred biting her ear gently. "But there's one thing" he whispered softly.

"What?" she whispered back shivering under his touch.

"What the hell is that cat doing here?"

Ben meowed from down by their feet.

**End.- Currently writing a new story, it'll be better than this one I promise so look out for it ;D**

**Epilogue!**

**Sarah was made Fey by the Elders. She and Jareth lived together in his castle for all eternity but did not get married. Darien found a nice boyfriend who loved SpongeBob as much as he did. Ben got even fatter and found he loved attacking Goblins.**

**Sarah and Jareth argue all the time but have great makeup sex. Star Girl is now going to go and tidy her room. I doubt you will see her again. **

**Sorry if you didn't like my little story but that's how I write! Please review on the way out.**


End file.
